


Arp273

by BluesMirage



Series: Love Is the Pulse of the Stars [2]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kimono, M/M, Mobile Suit Z Gundam: A New Translation, Shower Sex, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 格利普斯战役后，重逢在宇宙的白色流星与赤色彗星，决定携手共赴战场





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> #系列之前那篇的后续  
> #续Z新译剧场版故事线so：  
> >被剪辑掉的TV事件随缘有无  
> >角色心理剧情状态较偏积极阳光  
> >就是闭眼给超超超OOC找借口
> 
> 我流齁人腻味甜文  
> 劣质糖，非常非常傻X

＼

 

浓郁的牛奶与谷物香气溶解了模糊梦境织就的茧，同时驱散睡意的还有透窗洒入的阳光，经初醒朦胧视觉的再现化为最轻盈的金纱，由窗口长长飘落至赤色绒质的床面。

翻身间扯开了些被穿上的睡袍，垂眼可见过大领口里漏出端倪的痕迹，提醒他昨夜经历的真实。阿姆罗再度合眼，指先沿着颈上随呼吸起伏的齿印探触向下，停在封装着安稳心跳的胸口。

脑海中回转的片段跳脱但分明：橘色灯光的酒馆里熏人热气中合成燃料的少许酸苦，另一人的唇的触感，灼痛神经的烈酒辛辣，穿过午夜空巷和半旧公寓楼道时相互紧握的手，以不必要力度拥抱时意识中如释重负的快意，悄然间变作习惯的亲吻。

身心的重叠对他而言是个答案，并显而易见同样是那个人盼望得到验证的答案。掩着呵欠睁开湿润的眼眸，他试着曲起腿部，承受了过度侵入的身体内侧的钝痛使他忽地咬紧了几秒臼齿。

“休息得怎样？”

剥夺他行动力的祸首跟随话音走进了卧室。男人穿着普通的白灰拼色套头衫和卡其色长裤，半长金发松软散垂着，比阿姆罗见过的任何时候都显得随意又无拘无束，唇边是细小的笑。

对方侧身用肘部带上门时阿姆罗瞥见那些发流中有小部分被朱红的弹力绳圈束拢于脑后，仅此的点缀恰好是一笔重彩使得男人形貌的俊美被更为强调。掩过后颈的莹亮发丝间半露出皮肤上几条快消失的淡色抓痕，自成简单暧昧的图示。

阿姆罗垂目看看自己的指尖，室温好像有些过于暖和了。

托盘和马克杯在夏亚坐到床边时被搁上床头柜，早餐的食物及饮品冒出团团浅白热气，仿佛是在预知他醒转时刻的前提下准备好的。

“睡得挺好。”阿姆罗在尚存的倦意里懒洋洋地拉抻着双臂，“热牛奶？”

“或者咖啡？”夏亚往浅色液体里扔了块结晶蜜，“欧姆拉上那种咖啡欧蕾也有。”

“牛奶就行。”阿姆罗费力地将发软的腰靠上枕头，又捂住一个挤出泪花的呵欠，察觉到自己的从容和内心奇异的轻快，“你从不喝咖啡欧蕾的吧？”

“我对高甜度的东西没辙。”夏亚捏着细柄勺尾端，匀速在杯里画着圈，“记得你午休常喝，采购时就顺手买回来了。”

阿姆罗用指节拭着眼角泪渍，回顾过欧姆拉上和对方几次照面的情况，怀疑地翘起一侧唇角。

“我记忆力一向很好。”夏亚对这无声的质疑答道，稍抿起唇叫人弄不清是截停了何种表情。他松开勺柄，从托盘里拾起什么，接着把一个启封的小盒递到对方嘴边，“漱口水。”

迷瞪睡眼的人嘟哝着道了声谢，全无犹疑地接过去将内容物倒进口腔。夏亚不禁想这人还真不担心那里面是自己准备的别的什么，比如制造几天深度沉睡的药剂——当然不会是，即使拐带这个人远走高飞听起来很棒。在他可称叛逃的脱队后阿姆罗至此依然愿意信任他，享用这份好感的资格不该被拿去试险。

稍显凝胶感的流体含住几秒即可化为水剂，味道是强烈的薄荷味与某种花的复合体，三分钟后液体将自动逐渐汽化，只留少许香味。

阿姆罗本就线条丰润的脸颊像只储食中啮齿类小动物的颊囊，鼓得圆圆的，有节奏地动着。肌肤上的纤小绒毛和低垂的两弧睫羽在涌入房间的阳光中成为暖甜的榛果太妃糖颜色。

夏亚坐在光流所及的边缘，穿过空气中漫悬的微尘静看对方。此刻他的这间栖身所内一切无声流动的都暂且无关战争，平和而波澜不惊。不过很快，青年呼出薄荷味的凉气，轻咳一声后继续了交谈。

“这种小事也特意关照了，真是温柔。”

阿姆罗挺直了背，扬起的脸在阳光彼侧稍转动以正面凝视夏亚，眼瞳深处是被金色波纹点亮的湖泊。他依然带点懒散地扬着嘴角，两颊因明朗的情绪染上浅淡的红润，左腕隔着薄毯搭在竖起的右膝上。

“说起来，之前休息时间突然被隼人点名说‘看样子阿姆罗的心已经飞去宇宙了。’”

他翘起了点嘴唇，神态里不意带出的少年感如穿透薄雪的新芽，证明不在于躯壳的什么并未被增长的年岁遗失。

“隼人舰长有时也挺敏锐的。”夏亚往托盘里放下马克杯，垂手按在被褥表面。

“先是困扰，怀疑这种心不在焉于人于己仅仅是麻烦。然后我很快发现，只有亲自来宇宙才能弄清楚一些事。”阿姆罗覆上对方漂亮分明的指节，他们的手都是妥帖的温暖，交叠在深沉的红色上，“现在这个答案是正确的么？”

夏亚没有立刻出声，虽说他已经微动了嘴唇。垂眼扫过一旁牛奶微微晃动的液面，他一直挂在唇边的笑意有瞬息隐入复杂中，不多时又浅浮出一缕。

他们多年前的交集都缠绕着荆棘，金属甲壳之下被战争撕开的创口难以痊愈。互为敌阵士兵的意外邂逅与理所当然的离别，本该就此画上休止符。可还有冥冥中不断自行增长的某种核心的东西，正如夏亚保留着自己那句邀请里的真意，正如阿姆罗记得那朝向自己的决绝目光。尚不明确的奇妙情感成为难解的疑惑，暗生了执念，结成了愿望，将两线星轨导往命运之轮中去。

于是有了那一紧从预兆的叩响心扉的时刻。旁观一切的天际云霞橘金遍染，高空中卷挟烟气的微寒长风灌满百式开启的驾驶舱，拂过高达MK-II掌心里的青年未脱稚气的面庞。

记忆中的景象清晰但又像淬了柔光，夏亚周遭飞速流去的气流里闪耀光斑的机械碎片们零落作不合时宜的白日花火，四合暮色中他心念许久的人如有所诉地凝望向他，眼瞳被夕照溶进了令人心颤的丝缕金芒。

新战场中宛如仪式的重逢应是双方的无心之成，却令人想倾向于意义深远的注定。夏亚为喜悦不禁战栗的同时、再度听到那个人的亲口呼唤的同时，开始领会到长年封闭心底的许多渴切思绪的真正含义。

旧日的棘刺与疮疤已被新生的花蕾予以宽慰。夏亚不再为必须面对死亡留在彼此中的那道爪痕而选择退缩，他知晓阿姆罗亦同。在相互维系并已寻得希望的灵魂们面前，战争落款无论曾多么刺骨撕心，也仅成为了夜风掠过枯枝败叶时拨动的叹息。

“是完全正解，我想。”夏亚捧起青年的手低声带笑地应答，随即以唇轻碰对方的无名指根部。

阿姆罗在这个引申含义过于明确的动作带来的反应空白里蓦地一僵，忙不迭地从男人掌中缩回手握起被沿。

夏亚将右膝由床边挪进，手臂撑到他身边，肖似戏弄猎物的兽般猛然袭近却轻柔地捕获了他的唇。

睡乱的一团赤褐色卷发重新压进松软枕面里，阿姆罗尚余疲乏的身体挨着枕巾和床单直往下滑，被动地仰着脸进入以早安吻来说过于热情的气息相融里，尝到有点薄荷凉意的玫瑰味混在浓郁的咖啡豆的苦涩中。

阿姆罗往枕头里陷得渐低，睡意返卷上来被阳光充盈的旖旎包围着渐渐增殖，又在一吻终了后夏亚的手从他的脸颊往颈下敞露的皮肤行去时散碎。

“我以为你是来叫人起床的？”他诧异地扬眉，反制住从他锁骨下半伸入衣襟的手。

“本来。”夏亚像是抱歉地一笑，根本觉不出歉意地在下一刻脱出了身下人松懈的桎梏，掀开毯子欺身上前改而探进那件白色睡袍的下摆，手掌包覆上青年的膝盖，坚定缓慢地向前滑动。

“你…”

“阿姆罗。”

夏亚念他名字时眼瞳中是饱和的澄明，有如高塔彩窗上照透天光的青蓝色玻璃花，绽放着摄人心魄的瑰丽。幼时在地球某处，阿姆罗见过那样的高塔，塔顶古老的神祗雕刻已被风蚀，是座长久孤独矗立并尘封着内部可依旧华美的造物。

飘窗一侧落下的金辉流淌过近前的人，似是与那人自身散发的一轮光芒相汇，灿烂虚像耀目地占领视野中央。阿姆罗心里的警铃开始啸叫。男人那张几可祸世的脸越过了私人距离，搭在腿侧的手指抚向睡袍下更温暖处。

“…别拒绝我。”

夏亚放低后倍加惑人的深沉声线突入脑海，像条黑色天鹅绒簌簌滑过意识末端，潮热吐息落在蛊惑对象经吻润泽过的唇上似柔雾停驻。

驳回言辞在心脏鼓动里碎为齑粉。看来不管多么自知合理的否定条件，他都无法阻止事情继续了。在那双青瞳锐直的视线里，阿姆罗幅度极微地点头，慢慢地自行拽开了睡袍腰带，如雪白砗磲主动张开保护内里的壳。

“真是不能掉以轻心。”

近一小时后，披上新睡袍的阿姆罗坐在新毯子里端着温了的甜牛奶嘟囔。与其说是对夏亚的不满，他更多是在计较自己轻易软化的态度。

“对不起，”这话敷衍得像缕软绵绵的风声，夏亚举着叉子喂他重新加热过的土司，“不过，先调情的是你。”

“理智的大人是不会为那么点撩拨就发情的，”阿姆罗往人不知检讨的笑容上怼去一记欠缺威力的眼刀，咬下最后一小块面包，“你昨晚睡了多久？一早也太精神了点。”

“对你的事，我当然容易缺乏理智，”夏亚脸色端正地搁了叉子，指腹蹭过自己眉心往上那道尖细的皮肤裂痕，再伸手去揩下青年嘴角的面包屑，“并且难以满足。”

“……我是猫薄荷吗？”阿姆罗短促地叹了声气，专心去大口喝掉马克杯里的牛奶，吞咽音在杯中添上沉闷混响。把空杯子递回去时，他吐出点舌头对着指了指，认认真真地看着夏亚：“我讨厌太苦的味道，今后喝过黑咖啡要亲我的话请注意。”

“好。”金发男人收拾起托盘，眉眼间的弧度柔和，调转步子前又回过头，“赔礼，蜂蜜水或者花茶？”

“蜂蜜水，谢谢。”

阿姆罗小小咽了口唾沫，牛奶也没能带走的舌根残存的苦涩直刺刺扎过嗓子。关门声中他缩回那床鲜艳绯红色的绒毯底下，放松疲劳的肢体。

被窝里充斥的气息染上人体的温暖，形成宛如仍被男人拥于怀中的幻象。再度摸摸颈上的咬痕，阿姆罗琢磨起自己衬衫领子的高度。

＼

—TBC—


	2. 02

>>>

他从拉开一半的门扇旁四下张望这间虽小但设施齐全的屋子，仅有基础涂料色彩的墙面，家具大都是材质本色的最简单式样，阳台门边束起的窗帘是遮光性极佳的厚实漆黑。对沙发后墙中央孤零零的一幅装饰画稍在意地凝视片刻，阿姆罗拢拢浴袍前襟，走向正传出务事声响的厨房。

“夏亚。”他敲敲厨房门框，轻声喊正在料理台边处理水果的男人，在接着问话前得到了答案。

“你的东西在沙发旁边的架子上。还有，烘干好的衣服放在沙发上了。”夏亚扭关水龙头，微微后仰身体转过脸，应声时带着自然的浅柔笑容，抬手把碍事的一缕侧发压到耳后，指间水滴点点闪烁地碎进金丝里。

阿姆罗有短暂朦胧的错觉，发现眼前人系着条朴素围裙时那错觉就更强烈，像被展示了一段他应该习以为常的生活里见惯的情景。

昨天的衣物整洁微温地叠搭在长沙发扶手上。阿姆罗麻利地套好下着、长裤和衬衫，挪到近旁的等身穿衣镜前开始系纽扣。

镜像告知了后方动静，他回头正碰上还散着凉气的一颗草莓被夏亚的指尖捏着送到唇边。条件反射地张口接住并沉浸于久违的水果的甘甜多汁，几秒后他才对事情有了整体的察觉，脸颊微热。

“不是冷冻过的？”阿姆罗没再看对方，摸索着从果盘里又拿了一颗，单手继续系着扣子。

“因为这里离两个小型农业卫星都比较近。”夏亚转身到餐桌边去了，“挺适合隐居。”

阿姆罗叼着第二颗草莓瞥向那个身影，整理袖口的手指顿了顿，在可能对上目光前收回自己的视线，嘴角高扬了少许。开枝散叶的情感在生活气息的暖流中摇曳，浸过丰润的草莓香气，幻化着不切实际的泡影。

“准备和亚加玛联络？”夏亚哐啷拍打几下金属调料罐底部，往半成品沙拉上倒酱料，“还有多少时间？”

“对，”阿姆罗坦然接话，翻整着牛仔裤腰边，“离商定归舰期限还有三天，今天预约了和这里的联络员碰头。”

“很紧迫嘛。”酱罐被搁到餐桌上的声响，盖过前者的夏亚的声音是温柔被可疑地添加过多的饵，“不如陪我一起失踪如何？”

阿姆罗扣好腕表，拿起随身包检查，不着边际地揣度这则问题发言中玩笑的比重：“我已经让布莱特舰长等得太久了，爽约可不成。”

将包搁回隔板上，才发现镜中增加的人影，阿姆罗就被握住臂弯拽进了另一人结实的怀抱，身体贴合的感触如同本能地引发出万千心绪波澜。

于是阿姆罗又在意起那幅占据黯淡背景焦点的装饰画，大块蓝绿红色块彼此分割，碎片间是混乱的点与线。其中随意般勾了一锋白，像伤痕或一线光，或小小的飞鸟剪影。廉价画框里的玻璃光滑洁净。

“我等得不够久？”夏亚不稳的吐息由后拂过他耳边，隐约刺痒令他将头部稍往反侧倾斜。

“这不是彼此彼此么，”阿姆罗抚摸着男人横揽过腰间的手，从微显的骨节摩挲到结实的手腕，“库瓦特罗•巴吉纳大尉。”他把这个代号的每一音节都发得清晰，随之察觉到后背紧挨的躯体刹那的僵硬。

短暂的静默再次横亘于他们之间。

“在夏安的日子，我最恐惧的是，逐渐变得麻木对待笼中生活的自己。真的太过漫长，像个无始无终灰白嘈杂的长梦，从不完全黑暗却也没有黎明。每当意识到自己的惯性顺从，都为此毛骨悚然。”

阿姆罗慢慢弯下背，缩起肩部抓住一侧手臂，听从于下意识想收拢身体的念头。

“常有的噩梦是自视时清清楚楚的被驯化者的模样：对不自由放下反抗欲，研究所理想的听话地贡献数据的检体。即使是那般时日，我依然不时会发现自己在想着某位曾经的敌人，就像对伙伴们的思念一样强烈，却还更要复杂。你说是不是很奇怪？”

夏亚托住怀中颤抖愈不可掩的人，极近的这个灵魂里扩散的情感被回忆翻起浮现在属于对方的银白星云般的意象表层。夏亚清楚自己不是个感知方面足够优秀纤细的NT，只在受到某些外部影响时感度才会提升，而这个人无疑是他心灵感应力最强效的激活密匙。

“你不是讨厌战场么……”

金发男人的低语含着不确定的愁绪。逃走吧，某部分本音情绪激昂地嘁嘁喳喳着，到不必被推上舞台、不必出演英雄的地方去。可夏亚又相反地能推论，他们都不会真的就此选择那条路。

“我不懂该不该生气了。”阿姆罗以也许是怒极反笑的口调回道，指尖用力叩了叩夏亚的手背，“在欧姆拉上是谁催促我回归战士身份，希望我来宇宙成为战力？让我重拾战斗的勇气的人在劝我当逃兵？”

“是挺可笑，自相矛盾的滑稽戏，”夏亚埋进贴着下颌的松软赤褐色发丝间轻蹭着，反握住对方的手指，“可…如果再度在战场上失去……”

“你在有些地方意外怯懦呢。”处理自己的感情时是，面对他人感情时也是。阿姆罗抿了唇无声暗笑，即使被提及而更加清晰的现实危机化作坠入胸膛的碎冰、溶开透明寒意浸没肺腑，也没有动摇这一刻的笑意：“明明是每每对峙都能散发鲜明气场的执着对手。”

阿姆罗容易地挣脱对方的臂弯，转身与那双青瞳目光相接：“还有很多人信任和想念着你，他们都希望你安全无事，希望再见到你。我提出独自搜索的想法时，布莱特没一点反对，哪怕他并不乐观于此事的成功率。”

被轻柔地捧住的脸颊，这一触觉给夏亚带来了似曾相识的印象。映出他面容的如呈现着遥远宙域的深蓝内闪过另一双绿眸的残像，令他瞬息心悸不已。

“迷惑不决、暂时想抽身也没关系，你处于战力外的时间里，现在的阿姆罗•雷依然有赴战的觉悟和生存的执念。不愿再走向分道扬镳的未来，既然是共同决意的话，”一枚仅是轻触的吻掠过夏亚唇上，不知成了对哪方的安抚，“能否留在我身边，再次成为同伴?”

“是你自己的想法？”收到这份表白的夏亚却不禁悬起心往那双眼睛深处看去，全然不敢放松，“刚才……”

“不然？”阿姆罗的口吻变得有些微妙。

“…拉拉在这里？”夏亚一横心说出来时已肯定那绝不是错觉，那位少女的视线方才是真正出现在他们之间的。

阿姆罗将手离开了夏亚的脸颊，眼神由波澜起伏的浅海沉入静谧未知的深海，嘴角极微地抿了一下。他端详着眼前人的神情，退一步抱起手臂，极轻的音量稀释了语中怃然：“这么说，你总算经过我看到了她？”

『……是的，…』

细碎的羽翼鼓动声托着话语，颤悠悠地降落了下来。

『正是那样呐，阿姆罗。』

少女的声音来自所有方向，又同时在他们的脑海中响起。

『对大佐的感情前所未有的共鸣着，所以……』

“拉拉，”阿姆罗一丝怪讶的神态也没有，语气中平淡地掺着少许埋怨，“偶尔也直接去找夏亚说说话吧？”

『我很难随意和大佐接触，有阿姆罗在才能像这样明确地……』似乎能想象出冷褐肤色的少女遗憾的样子。

“真的在么，拉拉…？”夏亚将蹙的眉头细微颤着，显然是思潮起伏地定立在原地，不多时惊觉某种蛰伏的诡计般突变了脸色，鸢青虹膜中央的瞳孔霎时紧缩，“该不会是为了你，阿姆罗才……”

『怎么会，接受大佐也好，对大佐的爱情和欲求也好，都是阿姆罗自己的意志呀。我只是不时来看看你们，仅此而已…。』

少女纤若莺啼的音色娓娓而言，特有的口吻熟成得像位路过旧日居所便愉快地暂停脚步、隔着栅栏与留在庭院中的懵懂男孩们聊天的沧桑旅人，已漂泊观遍浮生万象可依然抱拥着历经洗濯越发温柔的灵魂。

『大佐还是一样缺乏被爱的自信呐。往后麻烦你了，阿姆罗。』

“啧，不是腰疼还真有点想打一架…”阿姆罗长长吁气，揪起夏亚那件套头衫胸前，抬头瞪他，“听好，我为了自己的心情才申请独自离队来找你，就算不愿想万一得确证你的死亡或得面对再次成为敌方的你。”

他甩手后退几步颓坐到长沙发扶手上，单手掩住了脸。

“布莱特次次联络都明暗里有劝我放弃的意思，然而对你身份的战略价值分析之类的我才不想管。唯一单纯的是不依不饶连连鸣响的直感——你还在宇宙某处徘徊，而我绝对要找到你。收获见面实感时我无比庆幸自己偏执地听从了直觉行动，…能够重逢，好像再有什么都能接受了……”

『大佐，现在该道歉哟。』

少女的语气严厉起来，近在夏亚耳边，是对待闯祸的孩子般、带着教诲意味的谴责。

“可以了，拉拉。从确定自己对这家伙动心我就没打算持太高期望。”阿姆罗用袖口胡乱擦擦眼睛，溶入愠怒的海色剔透灼人。他撑住扶手后仰身体，对面露紧张地来到沙发前的男人凉薄地客气微笑：“那关于我，你其实是怎么考虑的？可能接触到拉拉这点排第几？”

夏亚感到血气有些上涌起来阵阵冲击着耳鼓内侧，他急步上前压握住阿姆罗肩头，对方双臂一时失力使惯性将他们一同往沙发座摔倒下去。并排的两个格纹靠垫被震动弹飞，砸过沙发边沿落到地上。

“抱歉，我明知道不该那么说……”埋首进阿姆罗肩窝的男人音量愈降，气音织就的后续话语慢慢听不真切了。

『这样就好，你们要好好相处才是。』少女应该是满意了，也许还看不见地点着头，清甜嗓音幽幽环绕。

挤在过窄的长沙发上，两份体温必然得重叠到一起。彼此相依的暖意不受纷扰思绪影响，热烈稳妥仿佛由地脉沁暖没过周身的温泉，似将化作任何寒意都能驱除、一切隔阂都能冰雪消融的魔法。

阿姆罗环过压在身上的人的背，很快得到了回应。对方轻握住他的上臂，左手抚过他耳后的发。意识中的私语静静交换，不安的症结在心灵相触的交流中被抽丝剥茧捋开清晰脉络。于此再无需多言，他稍垂眼帘瞅着近旁的金色，轻轻叹气。

“……你好沉。”

『啊啦，能互通心意真是太好了。那我的打扰也该就此为止了。』

始终隐藏身形的少女笑得脆生生的，盘旋在她将一直守望下去的人们上方，带着渐散的朦胧声音飘远。

『…下次再一起玩呀，…阿姆罗、大佐……』

产生零落迹象的羽翼拍打声，像风中的片片细雪一样散入安静的空气。

沙发上的一团安静了片刻，最顶上的手戳戳它下面的背部。

“午餐的准备我也来帮忙吧。”阿姆罗被硬质布料摩擦狠了的眼尾还有抹淡红，睫毛湿乎乎的，不过面色已重拾平静，“不然赶不上和联络员约好的时间了。……别露出那种让人有负罪感的表情。”

“去联络要多久？”

“算上路程花费估计两小时之内可行。”

他推推夏亚让对方撑起身体，从男人和沙发之间抽出自己，按着腰径直进了厨房。

“我可以负责酱汁，你负责肉。”阿姆罗迅速打量了一圈料理台，说话前已经动起了手，是令跟进来的男人颇为意外的熟练架势。

“还有意面，等会儿我来煮。”夏亚从旁边挂钩上拿那条自己的围裙给人套好，“能安心独处的时间真短暂。”

“亚加玛上可没有你的情敌。”阿姆罗又快又稳地切着香菇，菌类特有的气味一点点散开来。他利落地收刀，把香菇丁扫进浅盘里。

“难说。”夏亚绕到左边台面前，划开真空包装，把肉块倒进解冻皿，按下开关。

两份蘑菇酱煎肉排配茄汁意面，一盘蔬菜沙拉，一碗草莓。没什么花样，不过还算营养均衡。

两人面对面坐在小餐桌前，动起刀叉。

“会不合口味吗？”

“和习惯的很不一样，”夏亚慢速咀嚼着面条，手里的餐叉转动画出道小弧线，“但也挺不错的。”

阿姆罗松了口气：“没浪费食材就好。”

也对得起他在夏安苦中作乐研学厨艺花掉的时间。

“每天都为我做料理怎么样？”夏亚举着餐叉采访似的问道。

“求婚发言？”阿姆罗正低头将牛排切块，顺着对方的话半真半假地开着玩笑，“不要。我早就想好了，婚后只接受轮流下厨。”

“不轮班那方洗餐具？”

“嗯。”

“明天有空陪我去买东西么？。”

“是什唔……”

“对戒一起选才合适。”夏亚挑了颗大个的草莓抢先塞住对面看过来的人想说什么的嘴巴，封住了紧接着的惊讶里会有的言辞，“中心商业区有几家珠宝行。”

“戒指？”阿姆罗食不知味地尽快咽下草莓，迟疑地望向对方笑意闪动的眼眸，“和你成对的？”

“就是这样。”夏亚的语调平静下去，与之相反更为热烈的目光令人难以逃避，“在仅剩的闲暇时间里我想置办好这份礼物，不会被拒绝吧？”

“事到如今，没必要回避你的好意。”阿姆罗忽地顿住歪了歪头，“你认为我们已经在交往了？”

“…是没错，”夏亚明显有一下被阻断了思路，小心翼翼地转为确认语气，“你不这么想？”

“恋人关系上我没多少正经经验，试试无妨。”阿姆罗看着对面人迅速转晴的脸色，浅笑着小小耸肩，“就是“和你”…可能还得消化消化来习惯。”

夏亚举起手边的玻璃杯，摇晃一下伸向前方。阿姆罗默契地会意配合。圆肚玻璃杯相碰出清脆响声，里面没有酒，代之是冰凉的柠檬水。

“和联络员接头后我应该会有新计划，如果明天行程不冲突的话。”阿姆罗快速地解决着自己那份食物，语气放得随便却还是泄露了少许愉悦感，“话说回来，你能随意消费？”

“基本上我的每个身份都有一定的名下账户存款。”夏亚往碟子里添了些沙拉，“目前暂用的这个，稍微大额的支出还是能负担的。”

“你有交到新女友就送首饰的习惯？”有意无意地，阿姆罗将叉子戳进一颗红得艳丽的草莓的力度似乎略有没必要程度的凌厉。

“你是唯一能让我急于持有成对的誓约证明的对象。”夏亚捏起被青年的餐叉劈开的赤色果实的一半，言毕垂目将那块莓果放入口中，在唇侧蹭去指尖沾染的果汁。

“嘶……，我何必问呢。”阿姆罗夸张地勾勾唇角表达对新晋恋人的肉麻辞藻的异样感，一个接一个拿取草莓，不留再对话的空隙。果实小山很快只余半份还少了。

“餐具收拾就拜托啦，晚上的份我来。”

阿姆罗瞟着腕表推开盘子拎上夹克衫，边套衣服边快步向屋门去的一串动作行云流水难以打断。刚放下餐具的夏亚正要再说话，却见那道背影一晃，慢慢后退几步，又回到客厅和餐厅中间站定。

“那个……”折回来的人视线躲闪，话语的下文吞吞吐吐，眨动频率变得急促的蔚蓝眼睛异常湿润，脸颊上之前淡去许多的绯红正重新泛起，漫上耳廓和领口外的颈。

对方比夏亚稍纤细的修长手指拉扯着夹克外套敞开的两襟，使类革质的里衬远离身体，露出稍贴着躯干轮廓的白衬衣。充满暗示感的色气是本人正毫无自觉地流露出来的视觉麻药。

“怎么了？”夏亚起身走向显得局促不安的人。

“……创可贴一类的…有么？”阿姆罗退缩了一下，还是不肯正眼看面前的人。

夏亚抓起对方的双手拉向自己，确认完好，再细观，他从阿姆罗神情细节上差不多悟到了事态个中方向：“…我去拿。”

阿姆罗点点头，情绪一松懈唇间就走漏出细细的喘息，他希望这能尽快停止。将手抽回，他退了两步靠着沙发背面慢慢下滑，坐到了仿木地板上。

“得救了。”他指尖发抖地把夹克衫脱到肩头以下，匆匆解开衬衣。阳台玻璃门滤出的冷光下的肌肤显得比实际更苍白，也衬得其上散布的痕迹愈发惹眼，“我没想到会变得这么严重。”

提着从电视柜抽屉翻出来的药箱，夏亚在青年身边跪坐下来，右手拿起盒装消毒棉棒指腹一推掀开盖子，左手径直去拉开对方的衬衣。暴露他在眼前的那两侧乳尖都泛红半硬地立着，肿胀的前端呈现更深的绀红，暗色瘀斑和零星剥出的嫩肉有稍许触目惊心。

阿姆罗低头审视，自我同情地咋舌：“还好，没流血。”

“……，抱歉。”愧疚感像块沉甸甸的磐石压过先前的轻浮杂念，夏亚眼帘颤了颤，灰暗下脸色，道歉的语调极其郑重。仔细做好伤处的清理，先给左边涂上促进愈合的软膏，他拈起敷料覆上再用指侧抚平：“被夹克衬里磨到会很疼？”

“可不只普通的疼……”过程中断续抽着凉气的阿姆罗咕哝道，瞥向夏亚的脸，“对男人的胸部再怎么热衷也难以找到母性的吧…嘶、”

他猛地弓起背，抬起含泪的眼睛怒视刚才手上力度加重的人，绷着脸拿走药品挥开对方的手。

“不是有意…”夏亚的辩白刚说半句，只好讪讪地转去收拾废弃物和翻乱的药箱，“但是…那个评价，怎么像在说我有恋母情结？”

“说得不对？”阿姆罗自行处理好另一边正进行包扎，似是讶异地反问，“拉拉可是‘大佐从心底寻求着母性’这样和我说了好几回呢。”

“拉拉那么说…？”夏亚抱着药箱心虚地嘀咕，低下脑袋两肩也垮下去，“可是，嗯，就算是有……”

换作从前的自己绝不可能相信，将来有一天能看到那个赤色彗星的这一面。毫无威势、卸去锋芒，像一株美丽却发蔫的观叶植物，形貌标致的漂亮叶子歪歪斜斜的姿态颇为有趣，迸发出孩子气的、自然又不像话的、叫人束手无策的可爱感。这么想着的阿姆罗系好衬衣，摸摸近前手感极佳的金发脑袋。

夏亚上抬起瞄着他的青瞳蒙着层流动的光泽，为此所惑，他俯身在对方眼角落了个柔软的亲吻。

“是那样也没什么不好。”片刻前的泪痕还未干，阿姆罗已毫无芥蒂地露出了微笑，“能越多接触到你的‘真实’，比什么都值得高兴。”

抚过发丝间的手暖和柔软也内敛力度，夏亚感到身体被带得微微前倾过去。他的鼻尖贴上那件染进体温的白衬衣领口稍下的位置，涌过来的是他备在这间屋里的沐浴乳的香氛，包裹着他近期使用的洗涤剂的森林系留香，还有几缕极浅的他刚才亲手涂抹的软膏的药味。

这个人身上由内及外层层布满属于夏亚的气息，闻起来像暗林角落灌木丛里一株阳光浇灌过的野玫瑰。

药箱从夏亚膝头滑下去翻倒，没有得到理会。他将双臂穿过阿姆罗肋下于背后环抱住时，构成那朵意识森林中玫瑰花的色彩已确定是有暖调光影的白。

“…真的不能留下来？”夏亚隔着衬衣以唇贴合其下的柔韧温暖，以最后的不甘细语。

“不能。”

得到了即答。

直到阿姆罗衣装齐备地走进楼道回身道别，他从男人神情间点滴处还明显看到有遗憾的灰霾不时浮现。

“如果我们到这次战事结束都还活着的话……”阿姆罗低温的声音像凝结霜花的金属簧片被轻叩，眸底却似破裂了燃烧的星体，熠熠光热直照进门内的人心底。

他至此停语，将可能性藏入留白，以看似明朗又洒脱的神气向夏亚莞尔一笑。随后他挥挥手，沿着楼梯离开了背后的视线。

夏亚定住的目光仿佛要追着那个背影行过街道乘上巴士，奔赴他未知的约定地址。在一阵扰动楼道阴凉空气的喧闹声里，他终于意识到不该无意义地继续发愣，毕竟他的恋人只是去处理公事又不是和人私奔了。

随着锁芯卡上的脆鸣，夏亚微垂着头靠在门板内侧，眉梢唇畔的细小变化侧写着沉默流动的思考。

客厅一角的电话柜抽屉有个恰好形成夹层的缝隙，那里放了张存有加密信息的卡片，是夏亚离群之初收到却搁置的另一舞台的邀请函。抽屉本身的内部有他从街口便利店随手买来的文具组，该说是下意识的喜好作祟，透明盒内那把美工刀的外壳是相当耀眼的洋红。

黑色的卡片被紧捏着顿在玻璃平面上，夏亚端坐在茶几前，右手拇指压上掌心里刀身的推钮。一重他未对阿姆罗提起过的隐藏选项，要将其抹去的决意已落实。

刀片被一节节推出伴着清脆的锯齿错动声，夏亚忆起过去偶尔在格纳库里聆听到的MS经调试时部件运转间奏响的连组音符，冰冷武器内部的生命和弦，唯有驾驶员能将其带入战斗的主旋律中去。

他很快将返回曾由之脱走的战场，没什么可犹豫的了。

为了能与白色流星并肩。

＼

—TBC—


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咬

>>>

柔软蓬松的灰银皮毛，翘起的一对小耳朵，圆润澄净的水晶玻璃球似的灵动眼睛一边金黄一边灰蓝。

这样一只小猫像在迎客一样，蹲在玄关前面卷着小尾巴，向归来者喵喵打着招呼。

“不会想用猫骗我留下来吧？”

换好拖鞋就在门口蹲坐着对极其粘人的猫咪抚摸个不停、偶尔状似打起三分警惕转头盯一下从客厅往这边看的男人，阿姆罗用公事公办的口气问，却是和着笑意微挑起一侧眉尾。

“对门邻居寄放的，”夏亚坐在单人沙发上叠架起腿，托着腮欣赏眼前的治愈景色，“说稍等就来接它。”

“好乖，猫少有这么容易亲近生人的。”阿姆罗捏着小家伙伸过来的左前爪的肉垫，猫咪用小脑袋蹭他的腿，异色双瞳半睁着，“叫什么名字？”

“不是容易亲近生人，是亲近你。名字是贝露，是个小姑娘，”夏亚把手掌换个位置托着下巴，作势沉吟，“原来如此，所以才这么粘你。”

“哈？那你来试试。”阿姆罗不满地尖起唇，小心地抱起猫咪，上前把热烘烘的小毛团放到夏亚膝盖上，“和你更熟才对吧，是邻居嘛。”

贝露的小爪子在夏亚的上衣上扒拉着，没几秒就把身体立了起来。夏亚刚把手扶上蓬松的银渐层皮毛，小家伙猛地一蹿，粉红的小舌头刷过他唇边。

“、唔！”夏亚捉住差点蹬鼻子上脸的小家伙把她横放到腿上，去摸被猫舌头小倒刺们刮过的地方。火燎似的蛰疼，足见贝露那一下非常热情，力道十足。

“看吧，更喜欢你，上来就使劲儿亲。”窃笑过一阵，阿姆罗还是稍有担心地挨近观察，伸手抚过那处红热的皮肤边缘。夏亚蹙起发抖的眉毛和眼眶肌肉的猛然抽动看得他心里突然有些犯嘀咕。

应该真的很疼，这一念头分明地闪过，阿姆罗被瞬息主导的下意识牵引，俯身凑近对方唇角抿起牵动的伤处，轻轻呼气。

两人间趋于狭窄的空隙使呆在其中的贝露跳下去跑开了，阿姆罗分神于此时身体忽地被带向前方，是夏亚利落地扣住他的腰，把他按到自己腿上。

“…什么？”开口前被捏住了下颌，阿姆罗有些不适地动了动。

“应邀。”夏亚将他拉近亲吻着，左手抽出他的衬衫下摆掀起，指尖勾画过未用力的小腹上薄薄的软肉，又滑下去极具企图地拨动牛仔裤的搭扣。

“…、等等，”阿姆罗不敢置信地挣脱出来，均匀喘息都不顾地急忙叫停，“你想做？邻居先生很快就来接贝露的话……”

“可是，”明亮惑人的青瞳直勾勾地看着他，夏亚坦诚无比，“我硬了。”

阿姆罗扶额叹息，也许这就是逃不过的自业自得吧。他从满脸写着忠于欲望的金发男人腿上退下来，跪坐到沙发前的地板上。

张开，他言简意赅，拍拍夏亚的一边膝盖。

“阿姆罗…？”

“不想的话那自己去拿冷水浇灭它。”

摆出无谓表情正想要站起来，阿姆罗却被一把抓住手腕阻止了动作。

“怎么可能不想。”夏亚的声音有点明显的颤抖，他的膝盖轻轻相蹭，带动双腿左右打开了。

“往前坐点。”阿姆罗摸摸抽回来的左腕，撇开视线。他本来没有太不好意思，硬是又被对方这句表态闹得有些脸热。

猫咪贝露跳上了餐椅，扒到靠背上露出小脑袋往客厅看。该负责暂时照顾她的两位人类正热络地进行感情交流，无人理会的小家伙没一会就觉得无聊，到玄关附近找饲主留下的玩具去了。

阿姆罗就和每次战斗中一样直击重点地瞄准了关键问题所在，拉开拉链上手隔着底层布料有点没把握轻重地揉了一把。在对方掺杂愉悦的短促惊呼中他调整了身体角度，亲吻和浅含交替地试着挑逗起鼓胀起来的器官。

夏亚用左手掩住喘息，避免自己显得太跃跃欲试得像个初体验的高中生、或者对写真杂志封袋反应过度的青春期小鬼。他把右手搁在沙发扶手上握起成拳，紧盯着伏在腿间的人的一切动作。

昨夜中他多次吻过的秀气手指们透过薄软的灰色布料在他的欲芯根部揉动，撑起小帐篷的顶端则由那双血色很淡的唇不断改变着方位含住，才被他尝过的软滑舌头正贴着被两种液体浸湿的纺织物挤压湿黏渗水的铃口。

“事先问一下，介意我可能没法全含进去么？”阿姆罗抬起的眼瞳里依然明净，勾着内裤边沿扯下困住对方昂扬器官的束缚，指尖顺着柱身浮凸的筋络抚到根元的稀薄毛发间，被蹭得湿润泛粉的唇开合若早樱初绽。

被侍奉者吞下一声喉鸣，接吻的感触被鲜明诱人地悬起在脑海，他想再多地贴近那双唇，可不愿为此打断他们正进行的事情。那些手指拢上器官下方的囊袋，擦过平素被皮褶藏起的细嫩时，他双肩猛向上一弹，什么想法都暂时没了。

“……你别让自己难受就好。”夏亚稳定着呼吸想表现得尚有余裕，但实际上由下腹游遍身体的情欲已如遭受强击的撞针，溅射出大片流火而几近引起燎原之势。

阿姆罗扶着热烫的肉棒由底下开始用舌尖探索起来，像幼犬在努力却生涩地舔湿过大的玩具。舔弄集中于阴茎根部时，他的手指在冠头周围不断轻抚着；当舌滑向青筋凸涨的茎身时，手指则转而去轻轻捏挤囊袋或揉弄根元。他认真得像是在上一堂最感兴趣的机械类实践课，面前的是重要的教学道具。

“这里。”

此话一入耳，夏亚当即预感不妙地往掩住下半脸的手上注了全力，紧接着闯入脑天的暴虐快感令他绷紧身体，用发抖的手掌堵住变调的声息。有些带温度的水珠在滚落下他的脸颊，耳边徘徊着模糊的嗡嗡鸣响。

“果然，轻碰时反应就不一样。”阿姆罗离开对方的性器，带着战略告捷的笑，他刚试着轻揉囊袋时冷不丁较用力地嘬吸冠头旁软沟下方，“居然能看到你舒服得哭出来的脸呢。”

“觉得高兴？”夏亚随手抹了把还在掉落的泪珠，就任由对方看清自己的狼狈样子。

“那当然，”阿姆罗伸出食指戳戳鼻尖前还硬邦邦挺立着的粗硕阴茎，清澈的两泓深蓝凝视着它一眨，“上次被这个弄哭的可是我。”

“……”夏亚用力叹出一口气，抓了抓自己的额发，敛起神色按上对方的肩，“快些结束吧。”

过度无自觉的青年对他的态度面露迷惑地点点头，舌尖舔舔唇角旋又隐没。这让夏亚的下腹的炙热立刻又突地跳动了一下。

阿姆罗握着已被舔舐弄湿的柱身，慢慢张开双唇含住性器顶端，把膨大的冠头借着黏液润滑推进口中。擦过舌面的阴茎只带来淡淡的腥咸，并未引起太多生理性排斥。和夏亚给人的印象一样有着恰好的清洁感，他想。

狭小湿热的空间贴挤着性器前部，收缩的口腔壁带给阴茎强弱不定的柔韧压迫。唾液和腺液混合搅动出稠黏声响，从阿姆罗被撑开得快到极限的双唇边成股流下来，淋湿他轮廓柔和的下颚。他很快学以致用地挺起舌去摩擦冠头的软沟，发出细细碎碎的水音。

“别逞强……”夏亚呼吸不匀地承受着苛责浑身细胞的射精冲动，通往极乐的煎熬如是划过神经里侧的红热针尖。发现对方试图把他的阴茎往已被充塞的嘴里推进更多，夏亚抚在那些柔软赤褐色发卷上，指尖往里扣进少许：“…、吐出来吧，已经很好了……”

阿姆罗确实有点应付不来，匮乏此种经验的他全是半凭理论半凭直觉坚持到现在的。曾几何时他理所当然地自认是异性取向，最开始认定对这个男人持有特殊感情时也未考虑过会发展到床笫之间那一步。

为让已充分勃起的性器慢慢退出口腔，阿姆罗以舌尖不停顶推着被含得黏糊糊的冠头下侧。传递来的触感告知他这根火热硬直的家伙内部在振动得越来越激烈，几乎让他有点嘴巴正被强行捅开的感觉。试图快些让肉柱向外移时没控制好让下排齿列刮过了柱身上突起的血管，前端立刻又溅出些腺液淌在他舌头上。咸涩涩的汁液很快滑进喉咙，他只能把它们咕噜咕噜全吞下去。

夏亚感到体内仿佛热风席卷的干渴，看着自己充血膨胀的深色阴茎从对方唇间裹着层水液一点点地滑出。跪在他腿间专心动作的青年眼神稍有发散地垂下，喉间和鼻息里不时漏出无意可相当具备煽动性的苦闷轻哼。

假如理智防线下的定力溃败得再彻底些，他猜自己大概已经攥住青年的鬈发野蛮地将性器捅入到未适应过异物的娇嫩喉管；那样做的话对方也许会泪汪汪地从上面被顶得浑身发抖，只能忍耐着咽反射继续侍奉侵入的阴茎，抽泣和呜咽都会碎成无力的鼻音，被射进喉管的浊液呛咳，缺氧麻木的肢体可怜地微微抽搐。

夏亚只是在心底稍微模拟了不会实施的过火幻想，就令还被软热湿意缠绕着的性器涨得发疼，欲望向临界点蠢动得更为露骨。

“……哈、啊…”阿姆罗把阴茎最前端也推出了口腔，舌尖从铃口下牵开一道半透明的丝，中间的液滴凝聚坠落下去才令它断裂掉。他稍喘着气，抬手擦拭嘴唇附近的液渍，若有所思地撇下眉。

“有反感了？…”夏亚还没开始说准备好的安慰词，就被对方摇头打断了。青年仰着脸看他，手指按在颊边的关节位置。

“只是下颌有点儿酸，”阿姆罗低声控诉，被水分含量镀上光晕的海蓝色转动向一侧，“太大了。”

夏亚愣了几秒后轻笑出声，“所以讨厌？”边问着手就往人身上攀，抚摸过后颈往下滑进衬衫领口里。

“不。”阿姆罗迅速抓住那只手扔回去，心平气和直言不讳，“你的……没觉得讨厌。”

“这、这样…。”反而是想调戏人那方被反将一军地羞耻起来，夏亚瞟向天花板一角，等窜上脸的热度散去。对这些感受完全甘之如饴的认知提醒他，他实实在在地把自己栽在了曾经的劲敌手里，连带心中最重要位置与人生方向一起。

假如阿姆罗没有来找他，他们又一次殊途陌路，某些心愿无疑还是会像不朽锁链般纠缠着他，与他共生下去。在那种未来里，无论怎样更换舞台上的假面，他迈出孤独的每一步时灵魂深处都必定暗燃对这个人的偏执。

“会不会累了？”他揉着对方的发顶，指尖没进绵羊般绵柔的发卷，“接着我自己解决吧。”

阿姆罗抬手把几缕垂到眼旁的卷发拨开，行动作答地再度倾身含住对方阴茎的顶端，以品尝球形糖果的方式让口腔吸附着整个前部，舌在之前找到的敏感处上不断摩擦，舔蹭时不忘立起舌尖挑拨冠状沟。边压着吐出汁液的小孔啜吸，他用手掌托住底下似乎也有些细振颤的囊袋轻柔捋动。

得到了些经验而稍微熟稔的侍奉不用太久，已足够让夏亚被太过强烈集中的快感撩拨得尽数缴械。他慢了一拍恢复清醒，忙去推开腿间的人。

跪坐在原地望向他的青年脸上沾着溅射上的星点乳白，眼角微垂的圆润眼睛有些失措地眨动着，张开的双唇间隐约能看到嫩红口腔内积留的浓稠精液。

夏亚移开目光，起身去拿纸巾盒，收拾好自己，回来坐下捧过恋人的脸。先用湿巾把不仅唇边和鼻梁上、连睫毛尾端都沾到了的浊液细细擦去，他又抽了两张纸巾，伸到阿姆罗微张的唇前。回过神的海蓝色眨了眨，与幅度很轻但确是否定的动作同时那双唇闭拢，接着青年颈上出现起伏。

“别……”迟到的阻止自是无用，夏亚手里的纸巾飘落在青年将牛仔裤撑起丰柔轮廓的大腿上。

“只是好奇。”阿姆罗神色淡然地一点一点仔细舔过被对方阴茎磨得发红的唇瓣。

夏亚把这位淡定的心灵纵火犯从地板上架起来，按回到自己大腿上。“尝起来很糟吧？”他右手托住阿姆罗的下巴，拇指贴着对方湿润的下唇，“真的没关系？”

“唔，有点呛。”阿姆罗最先是在认真地答话，面孔上却立刻又浮现了一种俏皮的笑——就像昨夜调情时有过的那种，以问题回答了他的第二个问题，“想知道？”

说着他特意放缓速度张开嘴，还往里收了点下颌使夏亚的视线更容易落在正确位置，探出的舌尖去蹭对方压住他下唇的指腹。

夏亚确实能看清，对方微动着的粉色舌头上有混着唾液的白浊残留着，暧昧的色彩配合与清晰的挑逗意味。

他很快接住一个湿热、欠缺技巧的吻，味蕾上游弋过稀释后依然明显的来自他自己的一点腥麝。渡让所有主动的青年闭了眼虚搂过他的颈，他回应着揽住臂间的腰肢并按住对方脑后，濡湿唇舌相互勾留、细细交缠。对方的吻法相较而言不算很熟练，夏亚有些满意地得出这一分析结果。

再这么进行下去，之前决定的“不做”目的显然非失败不可。仿佛心有灵犀，这个念头刚模糊地出现，夏亚就被上一秒还和自己吻得难舍难分的人推开了。

阿姆罗的胸脯还在剧烈起伏着，呼吸也尚未缓和过来，倒是力气实在地把夏亚的手从身上拽下，望了眼门口。

“我想是你的邻居回来了。”他语气平淡好像理所当然该知道这事，从夏亚身上下来往旁边长沙发坐下，“贝露应该在餐椅底下吧。”

敲门声响起是不到十秒后的事。

＼

—TBC—


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴室/镜子

>>>

猫咪饲主先生敲响对门的大门时，听到一阵异常杂乱的响动，好像有人低呼，不久又归于安静。

“下午好。”金发蓝眼的英俊男人打开门，抱着猫咪（贝露正无聊地在玩具上磨牙），脸颊微红、有点气喘地和他没话找话般打招呼，前发乱糟糟的，没戴平常那副细金属边有色镜片的眼镜，好像才在做什么运动。

“谢了。今晚请你喝酒？”接过咬着玩具的猫咪，邻居先生热络地说，“塔尼娜也来，你见过她的。”

“不了，我今晚有预定。”男人摆摆手，无意地抬起指节磨蹭着下唇，往身后瞟了一眼。

邻居先生也往门里那个方向看过去，发现平素独居的男人并不是孤身在家，客厅里端坐着另一个陌生的身影。

“噢，该不会打扰了？”邻居先生心领神会，立刻挥手告别退开老远去开自家的门，“祝你顺利，伙计。”

打扰得实在太及时了。当然这话只能在心里说。夏亚客套地摆摆手送别了邻居先生，关门回屋。

“塔尼娜是邻居的妹妹。”

“又没人要求你解释。”阿姆罗话里的揶揄很清楚，他放松地在长沙发上倚着靠背，抱着格子布靠垫中的一个，清清爽爽，“想看我吃醋可不容易。”

“实话说，想看。”夏亚坐进对方身边空位，往恋人线条圆软的面颊上轻啄了下。

“突然被你这么黏果然还是怪怪的。”阿姆罗有点反应不过来地摸摸被吻的地方，比起容易坦然面对的情欲，一般相处间强调着新关系的亲密倒更添心乱，“我不随便敌视恋人周围的人，不过你提醒我了。”

一个软硬适中的物体被减了力度按上夏亚的脸，把他压倒在沙发扶手上。眼前的靠垫挪开露出阿姆罗正色的面容，俯视向他的眼神冷静锐彻：“跟我说说卡缪的事？”

夏亚真的惊讶地挑起了些眉梢，鉴于毫无准备地在二人独处时间里听到这个名字。

“我知道‘阿姆罗•雷的再来’这个称号的雏形是自谁之口。隼人和我的很多次谈话里总是提到那孩子的事，还有库瓦特罗大尉对之的关注。”阿姆罗微眯起眼，神情仿佛预备着等一个信号就掐住男人的脖子，“你怎么说？”

“卡缪君、么。确实是我很重视的后辈。最开始接触时我也确实认为在他身上看到过去的你…，但立刻就知道自己的错误，你们是极其、极其不同的。”夏亚揣摩着表达措辞，以在谈话中摆正自己在工作场合健全的人际关系，“他是个潜力优秀的机师，同时是个性格鲜明又情绪化的年轻人。实话说，是我有些对应不来的类型。”

“卡缪在感应力上比我更身受入微，却也到了容易被共感影响得有些危险的地步。”阿姆罗重新坐正，不再看着夏亚了，双手搁在架高的膝盖上，沉思着虚望向茶几的反光，“他回宇宙前，我们聊过一次。我口才不佳，也不算理想的能谈心的稳重大人，希望勉强算帮上了点什么。他比一年战争时的我年长些吧？平时真是令人印象深刻的好强做派，我真是不禁质问自己作为前辈能不能更值得依赖一些……”

“不肯对现实服输的个性倒和你很像。”夏亚抓住沙发背沿将自己拉起来，“还有投入战斗又厌恶战争这点。”

“那你呢？厌倦了奥古的战斗方式么？”阿姆罗又转回望着他，眼中薄翳般的阴云笼罩，“我了解那孩子信赖和尊敬库瓦特罗大尉这一事实。而与此相较对卡缪的关心看来并不足以阻止你带着思虑重负离队。”

“之前我以为自己再次被你拒绝了。虽说现在知道是我们彼此尚未整理好心情就因战况分离使我做了消极预判。”夏亚侧首与对方相视，“从加入奥古开始我就不断用联邦军人库瓦特罗的名义搜寻着你的踪迹。如果二度还是被本人否定了成为同志的可能性，这个半是踏板的身份弃之不足惜。至于卡缪，我想在我离开那时他已经相当的成长了，甚至反倒比我在一些想法上更恰当……”

阿姆罗轻轻摇了摇头：“比起卡缪你更像是叫人放心不下的问题儿童。”

“说得对。”

“我没有强人所难吧？”

“……”

“要你放弃之前独自作出的选择，我多少该道歉的。”

“对被你找到这件事，我很高兴。”夏亚语调柔和但未损其中坚定，“独行后我确实迷惘过，也曾保留指向其它舞台的道标。现在，有你在这里，那唯一重要的答案就显而易见了。”

“包括再返回亚加玛去的事？”

“拥有结论的人目标是很明确的，”夏亚抚过对方因情绪少许泛红的脸颊，“我想真正地和你并肩。”

“你实现的部分可比并肩深入得多。”阿姆罗指尖点上喉间的痕迹，不正经地浅浅吊起唇角。

“是啊，被纵容的我正在做贪得无厌的事情。”夏亚将手下移也触及那圈咬痕，略带戏谑地低语着靠近，轻吻对方些微湿润的眼尾。

“——我说，”半分钟后阿姆罗顶着有些凌乱的卷发，气势汹汹地推开太过自然地把他压在沙发上的男人，“别趁着气氛就为所欲为。”

“我还没做什么。”蒙混过关未成功的夏亚在沙发一侧跪坐好，低举着双手，堪比优秀俘虏的配合姿态。

“意思是确实打算做什么？”阿姆罗好笑地站起来趿上拖鞋，拉着衬衣领口左右扯了几下，将挂到手臂中间的夹克外套扔在沙发上，踱往屋角。

盯着对方直往卫浴间的有些发晃的步子，夏亚默默起身跟了上去。

“浴室借用一下。”阿姆罗一记肘击打向背后，却被快贴上来的人毫厘之差地精准闪避，“不用帮忙，谢谢。”

“伤能碰水了么？”夏亚说得认真诚恳，满脸要对自己的罪状负责到底的严肃，“让我看看。”

阿姆罗靠在淋浴间的玻璃隔墙外边，坦荡地在对面投来的目光下解开衬衫，拆去胸口包扎丢进一边弃物篓，低头自视清楚，再挺胸示意。

“愈合了。”

“等等，再检查一下。”夏亚抬手压在青年胸口，手掌微曲将弹性的肌肉挤起低缓峰岭，“万一不显眼的伤口感染就成问题了。”

阿姆罗接受了对方的提议，很快感到夏亚眼睫眨动的微弱气流拂过沁了细汗的肌肤的凉意，在易感的乳晕邻近处，像被雏鸟稚嫩的细小爪趾挠着。

为了看到所有角落似的，夏亚用拇指轻推着那点凸起，随之移动视点。新伤才愈的娇嫩肉粒经不起触碰，立即在与些微粗糙的指腹摩擦间开始发热胀起。

“……够了吧？”阿姆罗实在不能糊弄自己放任对方了，拧起眉揪住男人的金发将人拉开，那条朱红色发圈被他勾下，散落了盈亮的一拢金丝。

“嗯，没有问题了。”夏亚正色地抽回落入对方手里的发绳，随后极其绅士地预先替靠着玻璃墙微微发抖的人拉开淋浴间的门。

阿姆罗用力眨动眼睛挤掉前一会儿泛起的泪水，不理旁边应该是在卖乖的家伙，自顾自地继续脱衣服，顺便确认了淋浴间门侧架子上有备用浴袍。

“你要用水池？”搁置好衣物，回身见夏亚不打算离开的样子靠在水池边，阿姆罗侧着脸扬了扬下巴，“或者还有什么事？”

“要不一起？”

夏亚并非真心在征求意见，语毕就翻手脱下了套头衫。抹抹被带乱的头发，他目光垂下到阿姆罗身上仅剩的衣物。那是条平角条纹内裤，细密皱痕说明绵为主的材质，轻薄地包住穿着者的臀线与修长大腿的一截。

阿姆罗先是对此冷眼旁观，随即突然发难，上前按住夏亚刚碰到休闲裤腰带的手，抬膝压进对方腿间。探查结果不出所料，他等人自首地挑高了眉。

夏亚缓缓吸气，眼波流转地笑了：“可以吗？”

“你知道‘节制’这个词怎么写吗？”为抵御近距离美色攻势阿姆罗别开脸，用正好两人都能听清的音量念叨，却是默许地等在了玻璃门边。

“以同居中的情侣来讲，我想目前的频率还算缓和。”夏亚俯身吻过青年发热的耳根。

“是、是。”阿姆罗干巴巴地点头应和，双手托着人腮侧把对方的脸掰向自己，“麻烦别又在太显眼难遮的地方留痕迹。”

公众场合引来的含义复杂的各种视线，某种程度上比一堆浮游炮更有杀伤力。

对这一要求，夏亚露出了似面对难以抉择的重大事项般的纠结神情。

“我尽量…。”

对此阿姆罗敢拿任何东西打赌这个人一定做不到。

事实证明他是对的。

＼

多层出水式平板喷头内流出的温水形成了占领相当空间的水瀑，靠中心是较宽的水帘，往外的水流们一圈圈变细，最外圈半喷雾状向四周抛出弧线。

阿姆罗的卷发完全湿透，垂下来黏着泛起浅浅一层绯色的颈项和脸颊。他手掌撑在凉凉的瓷砖墙面上，背部完全被喷头水流浇淋着，腰肢向下微塌，自然抬高的臀部被注视着他这副姿态的另一人有力的手包覆，少见阳光而白得晃眼的柔软被捏揉着握出鲜明指印。

“…为什么是…、这个姿势…？”他夹着双膝，并不拢的大腿根部间顶着身后人完全精神勃发的阴茎，小而柔嫩的缝隙被雄物顶端的反复蹭弄磨得红热湿黏。

后穴内被涂抹进去的啫喱状凡士林吸收体内热量部分融化，内壁收缩时溢出的黏滑水油混合物顺着大腿内侧流淌，似痒似凉的肤感使阿姆罗觉得有阵阵微麻的静电暗流钻着尾椎爬上去。

“资料说这个姿势最能减小接受方腰的负担。”夏亚吻着身下人因上半身绷起反向弧度而凸出明晰线条的肩胛，左手继续扩张着将要容纳他欲望的湿软甬道。流淌水光的金发给他淋湿后平添暧昧色调的容貌装饰了一份典雅韵味，仿若油画描绘的纳西瑟斯。可惜抵在墙上的青年暂时不得机会欣赏。

“呜…，…真的不想给我负担那就、别做啊…”被前吉翁王牌机师带茧的长而有力的手指按到体内那块隔着腺体的软肉时，阿姆罗侧脸贴着瓷砖墙面无法自抑地轻轻抽泣。有过被情交开发的经验后，这种敏感被放大到成为穿透感官的一根毒刺。他曲起手指在凉滑瓷面上抓挠，心里直泛不甘：“……我想看你的脸。”

“再忍一下。”夏亚将深埋在对方热而窄的体内的手指转动、撑开。反应活络的肠肉吸吮着那些沾满油剂的漂亮指节，变得更加软熟，慢慢适应被更大的东西进入。他自下至上吻过身下人起伏不定的光裸背脊，似是往细腻奶油上洒落一路揉碎的糖渍玫瑰，附到青年耳边含住发绺间变得通红的圆润耳垂，令低语直接震动在对方颅底：“我也想看着你。”

阿姆罗狠狠咬住了嘴唇，不甘承认自己的阴茎因为这句话就在刺激中渐渐翘起濡湿了前端。他快撑不住墙面了，可后穴里的异物感还在搅动着消耗他的力气。他感到新送进去的润滑又半融化地带出黏连的液丝蹭过腿根，无法合拢的穴口承受着水流，最浅一圈嫩肉在水压和温差下紧吸住另一人的手指。

微烫的泪水吞噬了阿姆罗的视野，他低声呼唤着对方的名字。这和在床上完全不同，周遭一切都湿透了，模糊不清，翻涌着黏附上肉体的热潮，叫人无法安定得心慌。他沿着湿凉的洁白墙面滑下去，身躯及时被托住，意识却如漏过指缝间的流砂般从中坠落，与无数道水流一同撞碎出折射万千光影的星屑。

被挪了方向靠在一个新的平面上，阿姆罗指下的触感光滑坚硬却十分温暖，似乎较为干燥所以不需用力就能撑住。身后人抽出了被他柔软体内温存一番的手指，握住他的腰贴耳轻喃：“看得到我吗？”

待视野清晰后，阿姆罗面对着自己情况相当糟糕的脸。花洒水流的冲刷掩盖了泪水痕迹，但无法包庇哭红了一圈的眼眶和艳红着重晕染的眼尾。饱含水分的睫毛软塌下来，使他哪怕停止了哭泣却看来仍是委屈流泪的可怜神情。更不用说他的鼻尖脸颊和咬过的唇都泛着血气晕染的绯色，还没到本垒却像已经被蹂躏过一番。呈现这一切的是身前他正撑靠着的一面落地镜，看来是浴室用防雾镜，后方蹭着他耳边发卷的夏亚的面孔清晰可见，他们的目光在镜中相碰，男人的笑意兴致盎然。

咬牙嘲讽的空闲都没机会抓住，阿姆罗紧接着就被全无征兆猛然捣进体内的硬热顶得颤声低泣。渗入肉缝的温水与液化凡士林一起搅得粘腻作响，夏亚握紧他的腰挺进更加狭小濡湿的深处，一手捏紧他的下巴迫使他注视镜像。

“…、…呜……”阿姆罗挣扎着低下脸去，试图发出不满的抗议，却被推着颌底强硬地按回原位。

“谁想看着我的脸？”夏亚压住对方下颌的手稍松了松，食指与中指探进青年断续逸出被欲情浊化后甜腻得不像话的娇声的口内，搅动着瑟缩却无处可逃的柔软舌头。被进犯一方倒怕咬着他似的，即便脸颊在发抖也硬是保持着牙关张开，放任了激增分泌的津液和着呜咽泛滥涌出，呻吟们被体内愈发猛烈的抽插撞得破裂不堪。

“……唔、……夏亚，稍微……！…”

诱导出这个人更多可爱的哀鸣如是掰开浸满奶汁的果酱馅饼，释放柔和表面内藏的浓郁色香愉悦感官。夏亚渐增力度地摆动腰胯体会被深入的甬道越加积极的反应，性器进入到最深而每回拔出时都像不舍紧致湿泞的温柔乡般只退后小半截，随即重重地再碾压着高热黏膜撑平肉褶抵入内里。

足量凡士林融化成的黏滑液体充实交合间的空隙，使抽插很快完全消除了艰涩，驯服完熟的甬道邀请着、紧握着、饥渴地吸吮着暴戾的阴茎，被填满成侵入凶器的形状。夏亚全身心投入着将身体与之紧紧嵌合的人像被欺负狠了，不停颤着肩头，蔚蓝色里摇摇欲坠的泪光每转动几下就滑落些出来，强张着的唇间失去禁制的唾液被硬塞进内部的手指搅散，将零碎呓语浸得湿嗒嗒的。

“你现在的神态也好声音也好都属于我，可其它部分我该怎么做才能独占？”夏亚抽出手指，从湿淋淋的指尖擦到镜面上的唾液因防水层散为许多粒小水珠滚落。收回的手重又按上紧贴胯间的对方窄翘的臀部，掰着臀丘让他的阴茎被渐渐乖顺的肉穴吞至极限。沉甸甸的囊袋拍打上细嫩会阴激出身下人更细碎的哭音，他掌下指印错落的柔肉颤晃着泛开大片潮红。躯体相碰声在水流声中越发荒淫，夏亚的话中也是鲜明贪欲：“我想拥有全部的你。”

“人是无法被完全拥有…，也无法完全拥有他人的…、嗯…”阿姆罗在不成声的哽咽间硬撑着答话，水汽萦绕的眼眸抬起来借由镜面迎上对方的目光，努力地给直视集中起些锋芒，总被喘吟打断的观点是惊人的认真，“…所以才会、…寻求联系，渴望包容、……”

深入体内的性器顶得阿姆罗连胸口也压在了镜子上，受不得刺激随即胀立的乳尖与温热玻璃面摩擦着。半分触上电极似的酸麻包裹的异样快感海潮般波打着向全身蔓延，从他口中推出像受挑逗的情热期雌猫般高昂绵黏的吟叫，缀进汹涌情潮由体内拍打四肢百骸时更高更密的放荡声息里，谱成糜乱的和弦。

身后人弯腰在他背肌紧绷而更高耸突出的蝴蝶骨上啃咬，力度被克制到仅会留下浅印在皮肤表面的痕迹，如同相信这副人类骨骼上能展开光辉洁白的双翼，才小心地触着该生为羽根的部位留下刻痕。从那些金发发梢沁出的水珠稀稀落落骤雨似的落在他背胛之间，沾着凉意顺脊柱沟滑下蛇行的水路。

“也许是那样。”夏亚评价着恋人的理论，腰部发力愈急愈蛮，手抚过这个人后腰积了层薄水的凹窝，从侧面探向小腹，“所以我才无法满足。”

最脆弱的部位即使收紧了肌肉，也还是慕斯布丁般柔滑的感触。隔着腹部触及到仿佛在柔软内侧顶出形状的性器只是完全的错觉而已，不过这一错觉被夏亚仔细按压对方小腹的举动修饰得几可乱真，惊动包裹他阴茎的穴肉更紧地缠住深陷内部的肉棒，挤压绵密的吸附像是急于榨取出他的精液。夏亚眸色深沉地扩大了笑意，手指收握，仿佛要隔着柔软拿住那根在里面顶弄的硬物。

“咿！唔、…怎么……”阿姆罗本能地慌张起来，他的感觉中从身后插入的阴茎几乎像顶进了穴肉最深处另一个腔室，坚硬狰狞的冠头也许就抵在脐窝偏下那点的内壁上，一下一下戳刺酸胀的小腹。还留着的一层浮在高处的理性知道这是假象，但他依然抑制不住地去那样想。

战栗的神经细胞们学会了迷恋微妙的疼痛，令阿姆罗自所不齿地兴奋于男人强硬而带着破坏欲的粗暴侵犯，令深处紧贴性器表面的肉壁收缩得更为频繁。快乐和痛苦的混合物被吞没进荷尔蒙的火堆，在意识间弥漫起滚烫的混沌。

“夏亚…，…拜托……”他用清醒时绝不会有的绵软甘甜音调向男人求着情。

“怎么？”夏亚略有意外地垂眼看向镜中，被他肆意享用的人罕见的表情给情欲火上浇油，他声音里的关怀全是哄诱的伪装。

“…别…这样…，”青年覆着水膜的一对海蓝宝石焦点已经有些涣散，淌下的泪痕划过眼尾连着颊边的晕红，濡湿的丰润唇瓣轻颤着张合，吐出未经思考的喃喃，“会…、唔…弄坏……”

“只是太过舒服的错觉而已。”夏亚从对方柔软细腻的腹股沟用手指打着转下行，拨弄几下稀疏卷曲的耻毛，滑到直挺挺翘起来吐着粘糊水液的性器上，指腹擦着冠头边缘，往恋人耳后吐出热气，“看吧，证据就是，刚才为止都没被碰过的这里，已经自己变得这么精神了。”

“…呜、……”，大滴溢出的泪珠断线似的坠下腮边，阿姆罗像渴水的一尾白鱼困在刀俎之间，焦躁地扭动身体，却被撑满后穴的粗长钉牢而不得逃脱，只能任凭阴茎被揉搓的尖锐快感如颈后击下的雷电般不断穿刺麻痹的身体；他将半握起的右手侧撑在镜子上，齿缘卡进自己的指节，“……已经、……”

“交给我。”夏亚咬着对方耳廓，在深入浅退中更为刻意地挤过穴壁内那点，在其上重了力度反复碾磨，手上动作也跟着变为套握住对方的性器摩擦过整根地撸动。

阿姆罗忽然发觉围绕四周的水声是那么轰隆如雷，震裂共存一室的其它声音。他如在漩涡中头昏脑胀地沉浮，欲芯被激烈地爱抚着，体内驰骋的凶器更将他对肢体甚至大脑的控制切得藕断丝连。

快感的饕宴给了所有神经信号一针禁药，使它们扭曲成围绕性欲的媚俗诗句，抽象美妙又狂热放纵，浓艳地涂满感官世界，令他言语不清地哽咽呻吟。过度失控的快感伴生恐惧，又反向地令被俘获者忘却一切地亢奋。

决堤的浪潮从脑顶猛贯而下，阿姆罗的身体反弓成脆弱不平稳的弧形，所有肌肉收缩紧绷又被从小腹蔓延开的痉挛侵入。

精液全数喷溅到镜子上，他的倒影被自己射了零星满身。乳白黏液流经镜像的乳首上下，错觉拼合成似是充血肿立的乳尖溢出了乳汁般的倒错情色感。

阿姆罗软化下来靠肌肤黏附在镜面上，任胸口真的蹭上自己的精液，任恋人伴着舔舐的吻带走眼尾泪水，在余韵间从喉咙里挤出些嘶哑的喘息——吐精后疲软的性器还被身后人捧在掌中无意地摩挲着。

他颈侧被对方有些用力地咬住，没入体内的巨物以切实的力度在绞紧的黏软穴壁间重重挺动几次，拔出来射在了他的大腿上。这让阿姆罗又纯因生理刺激哭出来了，与泪滴落下同时，凉浊液体从他微微抽搐的腿根粘腻一片地淌到发颤的膝窝。意识像片风声席卷的茫茫荒原，在他迟钝地意识到夏亚扳过了自己的脸时，吻已经压在唇上并湿滑地深入了口腔。

淋浴间里珍珠白色的大团水雾弥漫，掩盖了贴在一起的两个身影，却扩散开了激烈情事后的腥麝气味，如若夏日雷雨打散了数丛盛放的石楠花。

夏亚注意维持着手臂的姿势在墙边的浴凳上坐下，拿下手持用的花洒，开始给怀里软成一滩生奶油似的人清洗身体，稍微捉不准重心这团软绵绵的家伙就要从他腿上溜走。阿姆罗的眼睛半闭着，阴影里蓝色偏出妖异的紫调，意识还是只飘飘荡荡靠一丝细线连住身体的纸鸢。

清洗触摸移动到腿间部分时，夏亚怀里的人有了些反应，大概是想把花洒抢走，可只柔若无骨地拂过了他的手腕，又软下去不动了。

“……今天不许再做了。”接近清洗完成时，阿姆罗闭着眼开口，音色与个人意志无关的软糯发甜。

“嗯。”夏亚模棱两可地回答了单音节。

“明天事很多。”阿姆罗半睁一只眼睛瞄他，“节制。”

“…好吧。”夏亚按动淋浴间的模式功能钮，集成吊顶间的出风口吹送出阵阵暖风，与换气模块一起除去室内的水分。

“我还是更喜欢在床上做。”阿姆罗困顿地打了个小哈欠。

“镜子不好玩？”

“下次换我把你按在镜子上，你试试好不好玩。”夏亚抚上他脸颊时阿姆罗转头往对方手掌下侧咬了一口，牙齿在皮肤上置气地压了压，“就知道说也没用。”指的自然是他颈侧被印下的那圈牙印。

夏亚好声好气然而全无反省态度地道着歉，把人横抱运回卧室。整理好了两人的浴袍，他扭暗了些床头灯，俯身想索个吻，却被情绪还不怎么好的人气鼓鼓地抬手挡开了。

猫。

只是到厨房往返了一趟的短时间后，夏亚感受着对方主动说着赔礼在唇畔亲吻的举动，如是想到。

＼

—TBC—


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊贝尔特朗《夜之加斯帕尔》  
> ＊“加斯帕尔”与“卡斯巴尔”的近音梗

夏亚把从青年随身包里找出的小药瓶举起来让对方辨认，递了过去。

落进掌心的是浅丁香紫色的小而薄的药锭，没有随水而是直接吞服。阿姆罗双唇抿直了一线，指背轻抵着眉心，闭目深缓了呼吸。

“还好么？”夏亚揽住床上半坐起的人。

“正常的副作用会偶有轻微的晕眩感，没事的。”青年的语气是在安慰对方，可脸色伪装不了地稍稍发白，“托它的福，撤药反应才能更快减轻。”

“有什么需要我做的吗？”将对方靠在身上，蓬松发卷掩过的额角倚在肩头，夏亚轻声问。

“说说话分散我的注意力。”阿姆罗像无事发生一般笑起来时眉间皱起尚未展平，“以往我跟自己聊天，不知不觉时间就过去了。”

“对不起。”夏亚垂下头，发丝垂落为帘遮住了明亮空色的眼瞳。

“怎么突然道歉？”阿姆罗摸摸对方额头，“什么事都没有……”

“在欧姆拉内把你看作拉拢目标时，我只顾着为自己的感情焦躁，对你冷淡懈怠的态度不满。明明没有主动询问过你的异常表现下的原因，明明对分离的时期你遭受的、你仍在忍受的痛苦都未曾仔细了解。”

夏亚的声音有些暗哑，唇边挂起了自嘲的弧度。

“我却为重逢的喜悦就擅自想象‘你该如何’的所谓‘合理反应’，随后又轻率地判断被你排斥而心生怨结。真是太差劲了，最后竟然还是像个赌气离家出走的小孩子那样等你来找我。”

“本来，人类不交流的话自然无法了解彼此的事情。就算是NT也好，以为能一念之间就知根知底可是大错特错了。”阿姆罗将对方眼前的刘海向上捋起，“我也没有及时发觉你的心情，扯平了。”

“如果我能七年前就带走你的话……”

“没办法的情况吧，阿•巴瓦•空那样急险的形势。我们能够顺利脱出就已经相当幸运了。而且那时的我心里还有唯一的…能够回去的场所。”现在已经分崩离析、哪里都不存在了，阿姆罗微笑着垂下眼帘，“我选择回到联邦，然后因此遭受的事，并不是你该揽的责任。”

“但是！”

“夏亚也不可能在要塞里放着雪拉小姐不管的吧？”

夏亚眼睫一颤，记忆的部分刹那间清晰了些。没想到能再见的妹妹的呼喊，在火光与浓烟里模糊地与尚且童稚时期被自己丢下时的哀泣重叠，无可抗力地揪住了他的大半心思。

“夏亚容易被情绪的狭角困住的感觉。”阿姆罗抬起头，关切地注视沉默下来的人，“不知不觉将自己束缚住的风险很高呢。”

“反正还有你来引导我。”夏亚笃定地搂紧对方。

“就那么坚信？”

“你以外更不可能有人做得到。”

“那需要让我一直注视你才行。”阿姆罗放松力气从男人手臂间滑进毯子里，抓住他的袖子，用少许力度向己方拉扯。

“当然的。”

夏亚动作极轻柔地钻进薄毯，贴向收进臂弯的温暖，鼻尖蹭着恋人的额发。两人身上都仅有随意系起的浴袍，肢体交络则随之地肌肤相贴。

“要不要睡一下？”夏亚将头低得更多些，专注的青瞳里暖光若烛影摇曳，“晚餐就简单点吃三明治？”

阿姆罗无声地在毯子下翕动嘴唇答应了，往对方怀里蹭了蹭。

“头发，长了很多。”夏亚环在青年身后的手拨弄着那些颈旁散开的卷发。

“太久没空剪。”阿姆罗伸出手沿男人脸颊边垂落的发缕摩挲，经过对方高挺的鼻梁，将长长金丝绕在指尖，“你也是，不过很合适。”

“那我继续留长好了。”夏亚凝视着那缕头发由盘绕其中的手指松开从他的鼻尖上垂落下去。

“打理会很麻烦。”

“你喜欢。”

阿姆罗往枕头里挤了挤，视线落低巡过对方线条优雅的下颌：“不用那么做也相当漂亮了。”

——『怎会有讨厌美丽事物的人呢？』

久远的过去，宿命交汇的那一天，隔着朦胧雨丝，少女如此回答不期而至的避雨者贸然的搭话。

“我的头发？”夏亚将脸向内侧倾斜了少许。

“是说你。”阿姆罗余空的手抚向对方肩部，指缝间流过更多似从最晴朗晨曦中剥离出的柔滑金色，“人们都会被美丽之物吸引。你就拥有那一类型的特质。”

“真不敢信是你在夸我。”夏亚的轻笑间满是诧异，但也止在相当浅表的程度。显然是从小就习惯了常态的对自身外貌称赞的缘故。

“认真的。”阿姆罗的手移停在对方胸口左侧，掌心贴在心脏叩响处，“如果被提问喜欢恋人的哪部分，我肯定选脸。”

“好残酷，”夏亚握住那只手，将自己的手指嵌入对方指间缝隙，“让我说，就是‘全部’。”

“……”阿姆罗的手试着从他掌下滑出去可没有成功，蔚蓝投出的视线缓缓抬起与他碰上，“不一定做得到就别随便说出口。”

“我也是认真的。”

“自信满满的浪漫主义者？”

“对你限定。”

阿姆罗躲开眼神，同时捂住了对方的嘴。感到贴着掌心的薄软扯起弧度，他像怕被烫伤一样飞快地收了手，往毯子里缩进去。

“好好休息。”夏亚心情明快地拈起几缕恋人的刘海，亲了亲露出的额际，“喝不喝草莓汁？”

“喝。”

才藏进阴影的蔚蓝色立刻发亮般地抬了起来。

＼

把剩余的草莓从冷藏库里全数拿出来，再检查了一遍储藏的食材，夏亚心算了下怎么在离开前将它们用尽。

草莓汁用厨房里最大的玻璃杯盛装，液面到杯口合适地空余了几厘米。他加进了冷冻层冰格里最后两块冰。

夏亚端着杯子踱进卧室时，阿姆罗正靠着床头曲着腿翻看搁在膝头的他的睡前读物，边一行行仔细浏览边小声念着页上内容。

“…入夜时分，教堂和谐的大殿双臂十字交叉静静地躺着徐徐入睡，这时他从云梯上望见……*”

“…地平线上一处村庄被军人纵火焚烧，火光像彗星从蓝天上划过那样闪耀。*”夏亚接住自己早已熟悉的下文，一手帮对方按住敞开的书本，一手稳稳地将杯子递了过去，“已经能起来了？”

“副作用起效和消失都快。”阿姆罗两手拿过有运动饮料瓶大的杯子端在脸前，稍作惊叹状举高些打量，“你的份呢？”

“这样。”夏亚拿出两根吸管，拆去包装膜，放进深粉红色的浓稠果汁里。白色半透明的管身被液体映上一层淡红。

阿姆罗看看果汁又看看翻盖在自己腿旁的硬皮书，最后选择放下了玻璃杯。

“看完这一章先。”

“我都不知道你对散文诗感兴趣。”夏亚看着对方又捧起了自己自然记熟的诗集。

“我也没想到在你的床头放着早期浪漫派法国诗人的作品。”阿姆罗半合拢书，“有个猜测想和你验证。”

“是什么？”

“你该不会——”阿姆罗强烈的直觉在笃定自己将要说出的话，他对花体的书名一个字母一个字母地指过，“因为这个名字，买下了这本书？”

在有点窘迫的沉默中，他知道自己说中了。

“现在让我改口的话还来得及，我的意思是，你其实很重视本名的话。”阿姆罗挺直腰身尽量把脸挨近对方，目光牢牢捉住那双青瞳，不禁流露的笑是对恋人藏有的无粹孩子气的全无恶意的反应，“卡斯巴尔君？”

“——！”

金发男人双手捂起了脸。白种人本身易显粉调的皮肤一旦泛红极其明显，颈脖以上漫遍的艳色使看不到也能猜出双颊的酡红一片。

阿姆罗第一次见这个不时平静地吐出甜言蜜语、看似情场老手的男人害羞成这样。

实在是令人心底的捉弄之意难以忍耐地蠢蠢欲动。

“听雪拉小姐念的时候就有发音相当漂亮的感觉，”阿姆罗语调更加柔软地凑到男人耳边，“像‘卡斯巴尔哥哥’这么念出来的时候。”

“别说了，阿姆罗……”夏亚把腰折得更低了。

“诶——”青年将可惜的音节拉得很长，“我还蛮喜欢‘卡斯巴尔’的。”

“、唔！”男人发出了被某种暗器击中一样的闷哼。

“不过，夏亚真的很反感…，那就算了。”阿姆罗的声音含着浅浅的失落越来越轻。

“也不是反感…”抬起视线映入眼帘的就是恋人有点委屈地乖乖抱着膝盖的景象，还微红着脸却已无心介意的夏亚急忙解释，“那个名字已经很多年不用了，突然被你这么称呼的话，我说不定会……”

“会？”

“会…自己嫉妒起自己来。”夏亚终于放下手，在大部分红潮消退间直起了点身体，“笨蛋一样，割裂两个身份，纠结于过去与现在的自我矛盾……”

“卡斯巴尔也好库瓦特罗也好，你的其它多少个名字也好。”阿姆罗轻捏着对方两颊，把这张天生丽质的脸向外拉扯成滑稽模样，“它们内部从来都是真正的你，现在是爱着我且我所爱的那个人。”

夏亚不觉屏息。

“刚才的话，再一遍？”

“嗯？真正的你……”

“不，后面那句。”

“啊，”意识到了被在意的词句，阿姆罗撑着男人的大腿倾身与对方视线相触，“爱着我且我所爱的人，有什么问题？”

“是告白吧？”

“不然呢，卡斯巴尔君。”

“唔……”夏亚再次将脸埋进手中。

“看来习惯不了？”阿姆罗拍着他的肩。

夏亚像要通过把脸闷进毯子表面的方式谋杀自己。

“回到亚加玛上，他人在场我还是会用库瓦特罗大尉来称呼，可以吧？”阿姆罗征询着对方的意见。

“唔嗯。”闷在毯子里的声音还算能听清。

“夏亚觉得‘夏亚’就好么？”

“……在你面前是夏亚，那样就好。”

/

阿姆罗咬着吸管把冰块已经全部化掉的草莓汁吸走小半杯，金发男人才将自己从毯子上刑满释放。

把玻璃杯推给对方，从床头迷你书架里抽出本显然时常被屋主反复阅读而发软卷边的杂志，阿姆罗像寻到宝藏般兴致极高地翻开。

“联邦侧出版的反提坦斯立场的杂志诶，在夏安完全看不到这种。”阿姆罗扫过目录的视线忽地锁定，哗啦啦翻到杂志中后部，正好也是边缘卷得最厉害的几页。

“——这是什么？！凯桑从来没告诉过我他还……”

“那个啊，”小口啜吸着果汁的夏亚凑过去看看内容，“拍得很好嘛，凯•西汀先生确实有当记者的才能。”

“这些…杂志的读者都会看到的吧？等等，这么说奥古和卡拉巴的大家都可能也看到过……啊啊啊！”阿姆罗扯起毯子蒙住了脑袋，“……我不想回去了。”

“先别这么说。”夏亚摸摸那一团动来动去的鼓包，“冷静下来，你再看看，这绝对不是需要羞耻的黑历史。非常优秀地把那时的阿姆罗的魅力体现出来了。”

“魅力什么的…哪里会有。我16岁什么样我自己还不清楚？”虽然嘴上这么说，阿姆罗还是把脸露了出来，平心端详起杂志用跨页刊登的摄影集。

摄影师：凯•西汀。摄于UC0079一年战争期间，联邦战舰白色基地内部及周边。

“光线都用得很好…，构图也是。可为什么内容都是我呢？”

明明是战时战地内摄影，镜头记录下的却多是朴素宁静感觉的瞬间。

整备MS中、气喘吁吁擦着脏兮兮脸上汗水的少年兵。

抱着绿色球形机器人，脚边是敞开的工具箱，在升降台上小憩的少年兵。

带着烂漫笑容和孩子们玩闹的少年兵。

在阳光中凝视着手中纸飞机的少年兵。

在贾布罗地下基地一角与一只迷途蝴蝶偶遇、惊讶地看着这只艳丽小生命的少年兵。

伏在堆着资料的桌面睡着的少年兵，睡梦中似乎仍被不安的情绪侵扰着。

隔着舷窗玻璃、以欣喜又不可思议的神情看着夕阳下舞动热烈色彩的大群火鹤的少年兵。

然后他看到了版面标题下的小字：平凡的白色流星。

“有点怀念啊，那架纸飞机是凯桑折的，整备的空档他一直在扔着玩，还被雪拉小姐骂了。”阿姆罗忍俊不禁地回忆起来，“不过，这么看起来，是不是把我拍成了太乖巧的类型了。”

“的确只看这些会有比较温和纯良的印象。因为这一期就是跟当时联邦官媒把你当广告塔塑造成传奇英雄的举措针锋相对的。”夏亚指了指页眉上的日期，“我倒是认为拍摄得很符合你的特质。”

“但我有段时间可是相当麻烦的不安定因素，还特别较真地和布莱特舰长对着干。”

“怎样的情况？”夏亚颇感兴趣地问。

“嗯，比如被动用暴力之后故意不听他的命令；比如反抗更换驾驶员的指示就开着高达离舰出走之类的。”阿姆罗挠着脸颊叙述自己的黑历史，“大概是到敖德萨作战后渐渐也能和布莱特相容了。”

“暴力…？”

“是最开始的时候，我不适应战场的氛围，精神不安定又疲惫到了极限，拒绝再去战斗。”阿姆罗耸耸肩，“被布莱特打了两巴掌，还是乖乖出动了。我怀疑我真的恨过他几个小时。”

“是和我的战斗。”

“对。当时布莱特对我说，他认为我可以胜过你，知道是激将法可我还是被挑拨了。”阿姆罗停顿片刻，释然地笑起来，“想想那时我就特别地盯上你了，虽说是以敌人的角度。”

“我确实赢不了你，各种意义上。”夏亚轻柔地抚过恋人的面颊，“所以，把力量借给我吧。”

“在宇宙我的力量是必要的，你说过。”阿姆罗用唇触碰了男人的指先，稳稳握住他的手，“于我，有你在的宇宙也是必要的。”

“阿姆罗……”夏亚心潮澎湃地喃喃。

“今后，要是敢放手，试试？”

“不敢。”和蔚蓝色内深黯的火焰对上，寒意在夏亚脊背间呼啸而过。在自己温暖舒适的卧室内，他呼吸到死亡威胁的气味。

室内突然多出阵阵铃声组成的清亮乐音。夏亚半跨下床伸长手臂把青年的包勾了过来，将响铃中的携带式终端交给它的主人。

“联络员先生把船票信息发过来了。临时改签双人座成功，明晚在港口七号船坞。”阿姆罗趴在毯子里翻动屏幕上的页面，“现在我们有一个需要磋商的新问题了。”

“钱的方面的话我……”

“不，不是，改签的是优惠套餐票所以不用补差。”阿姆罗双击放大了一个页面，翻过终端给对方看，“是私人运输公司的小型旅行船，不需要身份详细信息，只要验证船票密匙即可。但是大致的年龄性别资料还是需要的，因为对此有贵宾服务项目一类。”

夏亚看到了那张套票的种类：情侣特惠套票，性别栏是默认异性。

“联络员看样子是从以往信息判断我随行的交往对象是女性。”

阿姆罗平淡地解释，看不出情绪地盯着自己的恋人，随后抛出了炸弹。

“要扮作女性，夏亚是不可能了。”

“你是说——”

“短发中性穿得休闲的女孩子，现在也挺常见的吧。”阿姆罗打开搜索引擎，查找起女性妆扮的关键词，“我的话，用宽松衣服掩饰骨骼差异，稍微加上些妆容应该能蒙混过去。”

“……能行的得通的样子。”夏亚思绪复杂地赞同。

“不许嘲笑我啊。”

“不会笑的。”

由于话题内容，视线情不自禁地流连过对方的睫毛、嘴唇和颈肩线条，夏亚的喉结微动。

“…我去准备三明治。”

他很快让自己暂离了影响源，对着面包片冷静了下来。

晚餐的三明治形状有些微妙的歪歪扭扭。

＼

—TBC—


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑乘｜微捆绑｜限制高潮｜咬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原创配角/OC  
> 菻•巴亚（Lynn Bawa）  
> 联邦高官之子，姓氏在动画中被提过  
> 与白之人是革命友谊，往后剧情NPC
> 
> *关于夏亚的过去不符合安彦老师的漫画  
> *私设Z剧场版结局后阿姆罗在地球时，通过凯的人脉和雪拉在后者的医疗机构里见了面。精神类药物后遗症的诊治就是雪拉做的。  
> *带了08MS出场，剧中剧设定，误差就当平行。

>>>

向身边探去的手只摸到余温将散尽的被单。

无形的相系感提示他，对方依然在这处充满暧昧气息的安全的巢内。少许惊讶是因体力偏弱一方的那人醒得更早，以及一向浅眠的自己未察觉到这件事发生。

夏亚抓着自己乱蓬蓬的金发，也不在意艳丽金丝们支楞得像乱风滚过的蒿草，在客厅与玄关之间的穿衣镜前找到了比自己先起床的人。

阿姆罗正钻进一件长袖上衣，动作间停顿一刻对他道了句早安。除却由肩头垂过厚度稍显的胸板下沿的布料的遮挡，他上身都还赤露在外，斜后方流入客厅的阳光舔舐过收进力量感十足弧度的腰线，在小腹挺起的柔软起伏边缘涂抹一层蜜似的晶亮轮廓。

“我要夸奖自己顾虑太多地往包里塞了备用衣物压缩袋。”阿姆罗把手伸出袖子，再将衣摆和领子拉扯平整。

这件衣服看上去和卡拉巴制服里那件有点像，厚薄中等的高领衫，与之不同的是颜色为极浅的米色，领口下间隔排布着几何形暗纹，宽松的下摆稍长遮过大腿根再收拢一圈。

“这身私服，”阿姆罗翻好身上那条深石青色窄腿长裤的口袋，“还是在香港陪贝尔逛街时她帮忙挑的。”

“贝尔托琪卡的衣品、吗？”夏亚从上到下扫视一遍，从下到上慢速观察一遍，语调平板地给出评价，“中规中矩。”

“普通点是我提的要求。毕竟我不是你那样能与显眼服饰相衬的类型。”阿姆罗在镜子前转了半圈，“可以，再买件罩衫之类掩饰肩膀，就更偏中性化了。”

夏亚从青年背后把对方耳侧梳理柔顺的鬈曲发缕往前拨出一部分，沿颧骨至下颌的方向拢出弧线。

“虚化些面部骨骼的棱角感。”

“很有效。”阿姆罗捏起挡住颌角的发卷对镜照了照，盯着镜面呆呆看了有十几秒，随即回神般唰地站直，转身拍拍夏亚与自己形成对照的乱糟糟的发顶。

“去洗漱吧，我做了早餐。”

夏亚才注意到餐桌一角椅背上搭着的围裙，还有厨房里打开的灯光。

黑胡椒调味的煎鸡胸肉、罐头甜玉米与对半切的小番茄在盘子里摆得秩序井然。旁边玻璃碗内则是去皮切块的苹果。

“只是看都能保养视力的样子。”整洁一新地从盥洗室回来的夏亚替自己和对方拉开椅子。

“是奉承也太过了。”阿姆罗摆好两个人的餐具，“煮了燕麦牛奶，可以么？”

“可以。”夏亚完全无意收敛眼中唇边的笑意，看着对方在厨房和餐厅间往返，及时探身接过两个杯子。

“你那杯没加甜。”

“谢谢。”

夏亚双手端起马克杯，醇厚温暖的香气抚慰过意识和身体，令人不禁为之精神一振。

“话说，”阿姆罗戳着盘子里的鸡胸肉，“胸部…要不要稍微垫点什么？”

夏亚及时停止喝饮料的动作避免了呛到的危机：“…上围极其平坦的女性也是有的。”

“丰满些的胸部比较能强调女性特征吧？”

“我想，如果填充物太生硬的话，还不如自然的平坦具有真实感。”为什么说出这些有点自己像个变态的感觉，夏亚在内心否定了前言，这只是公事需要。

“有道理。”阿姆罗点头，一口吃掉了叉子上的鸡肉。

林林总总拾缀完毕出门，看着轻快地走在前面下楼梯的人，夏亚才切实地认识到“中性”这个词有多么巧妙。

高领遮过青年的喉结，借夏亚的定型啫喱打理过的短卷发使脸部轮廓在原本温润上显得更加柔和，类似卫衣的下摆衣型弱化了腰胯比例的特征。阿姆罗自身显然也在试图塑造伪装形象，行动间有意增加细碎动作。若是对陌生旁人，已有可观程度的混淆效果。

夏亚一身随搭的英伦风衬衫西裤针织短外套，墨镜是较新的细金边变色镜片那副。他和过于童颜的恋人站在一起，大概任谁看都会认为是一对学生情侣。

“怎样？”在街角巴士站牌前回转过来前倾上身，阿姆罗背起双手小声询问，“不会像变扭的人妖吧？”

“基本可信了。”夏亚把人拉到身侧，“哪怕是人妖也是可爱的那种。”

“后一句完全起不到安慰效果。”阿姆罗抱过对方手臂，拽得人稍一趔趄，“好了，走吧。”

从等候巴士的闲暇开始，阿姆罗不时四下观察周围存在的情侣们，或者说其中年轻女性的肢体语言。

站在车厢内人群中拽着拉环，夏亚有些困扰地发觉自己的一边手臂被更紧地抱在了恋人怀里，坚实微弹的感触明确地压在手肘上方，温热隐约渗透过来。

“先陪你去挑戒指吧。我很期待。”话语声细而轻，阿姆罗仰起来微展笑容的脸带着不可思议的温顺和依赖感，使被凝视的人一时恍神，有点呆气地应和着同意。紧接着阿姆罗低头嗤笑出声，惊醒了梦中人。

“看到好表情了！女性的战略诱导真不容小窥。”阿姆罗眨着漾起愉快泪花的眼睛，依然揽住对方手臂蹭弄着低声调笑，“增加肢体接触并以示弱姿态发出指示，还以为像你的水平不容易中这种常规招数。”

“嗯，谁让你对我的影响力远超常规等级。”夏亚轻咳间推了下墨镜，收拾起失态沉声回敬。

阿姆罗动作停滞了，揪紧夏亚短外套的衣袖，靠在他身边垂下了视线，到下车都没再开过口。

“怎么才能眼都不眨地说那种闪亮亮的情话……”被拉着手往购物中心侧翼去时，阿姆罗念叨着瞥向对方侧颜。

“因为我知道都是实话。”夏亚转脸轻快地勾唇，“比起那个，不如现在先想想喜欢什么样的指环。”

珠宝行对阿姆罗来说是基本陌生的场所。

一排饰灯将淡金色光束洒落向下方琳琅满目的玻璃柜台，每样闪闪发光的小东西都精巧雅致地躺在深紫色丝绒垫子中间。

夏亚倒是相当果决，当即指了几款请柜员拿出来。

产地是哪里哪里的什么宝石啦，设计师的名字啦设计思路啦，每个花纹的多少种寓意啦，听得人直犯头晕。阿姆罗在柜员的热情讲解中状似仔细耹听不时回应，视线往柜台里百无聊赖地乱飘。

“那边的请让我仔细看一下。”

跃进视野的新一枚指轮造型简约，质朴光泽的银色金属表层是特殊拉丝质感处理，主体的圆粒蓝宝石固定在流云纹异形底托上，指环开口处浅雕的星芒里装饰着颗较小的月色晶石。

“这款‘光之惑星’，是本品牌高定线推出的星芒系列第九款，以地球为设计印象。系列每款限量一对。材质是天然宝石和特殊合金。”

女性柜员的高昂声线这次介绍很短，没再有花哨的推荐语，或许是看价标上那一排零认为年轻学生情侣肯定会知难而退。

阿姆罗凝视着那颗蓝宝石，无机质晶体的光芒似乎牵动着内心奇妙的频率。

光之惑星。地球。

又瞄了眼价格，他准备开口请人家放回原处，可这之前戒指就被从眼前拿走了。

是夏亚取走的，他转向柜员：“信用卡。”

“啊，请到这边……”被出乎想定的柜员女士吃惊不小，但很快恢复营业化表情把顾客带向收银处。

阿姆罗尚有些反应不及地看着利落结账回来的人，愕然地压低音量：“那个价格一般有人会买吗？”

“中意却错过的话才不值得。”

两枚银色指环被夏亚从店内再包装的玫瑰色缎面匣子里取出。他执起阿姆罗的左手，将偏小的一枚戴进了对方的无名指，尺码合适得不需要请店内再做调整。

他将另一枚请阿姆罗帮自己戴上，像代替某种交换誓约的仪式。

“我也很中意这个。”注视着彼此交握的手上闪烁着同样的一星光芒，夏亚断言。

“好奢侈的证物。”阿姆罗触着指轮上精细的花纹，“再添个零都能在地球买间小屋子了。”

“天然宝石这个价位其实不算高的。”

“有钱人能安静一会儿吗？”

阿姆罗佯怒地往对方腰间捣了一肘。

“两位客人，可以耽误一点时间吗？”柜员从柜台内走了出来，摆手请他们看到店内一个布置成简易摄影棚的角落，“这一系列的设计师有一个不情之请，她希望每一对指环的购买者都能佩戴着她的设计品照一张牵手的照片。只拍摄手部，不会透露任何个人信息的。”

“……你觉得怎样？”阿姆罗征求意见地抬起与恋人相握的手。

“可以。”

专门设置的台子上铺陈着细腻柔滑的黑丝绒，两人分站两侧，在绒布中央十指相扣，让指环尽量多地被展示。

“两位的手都很漂亮呢。”摄影师调着镜头说，咔地按下了快门。这个剪着齐耳短发的年轻姑娘从机身一侧抽出立得的照片，给客人们检览。

“多谢。”金发男人得体地稍稍低头，将照片给恋人细看后还给摄影师，由她把照片放进同一系列的照片墙里。

“你想要地球的小屋子的话，以后可以买一栋。”拐进没什么人的商场侧翼通道时，夏亚拉起恋人的手吻了下对方现在戴着指环的无名指，语调平和地说。

“我有。”阿姆罗却别开视线这么回道。

“这还真想看看。”

“可能的话，以后，”阿姆罗抬起头忽地拿开了点男人的墨镜，盯着对方的青瞳，“干脆一起去地球旅行？”

“好主意。”夏亚兴味满满地笑着将墨镜推了上去，“我从现在开始期待着。”

穿过购物中心中央兼做休息区的圆形广场，两人的下一目标是包含女装和化妆品的A区。

“被认识的人撞见的话……”阿姆罗无心地念了句。

“说不定会认为我在跟哪里的高中生进行不纯异性交往。”夏亚认真地分析道，“风评被害。”

“……阿姆罗君？”

略带惊讶的轻呼来自与他们擦肩而过的步行者。幸好他们四周一段距离内再无他人，不用担心可能更多地泄露身份。

青年急刹住脚步，身旁的恋人有些警惕地握住了他的手腕，但他不经犹疑立刻转身确认那个声音。

是阿姆罗完全没有想过会在宇宙碰面的故人，但还好是绝无危险的一位。

“医生……”

“好久不见了，从你不告而别之后。”被称为医生的男人用柔和安静的神情看着阿姆罗。

夏亚没有解除警戒地打量叫住自己恋人的陌生人。那个男人颀长的身材裹在黑色猎装式大衣里，手中打着一把单人尺寸的遮光伞，淡金色长发松散地绾起一束，眼瞳是极浅的似有冰蓝调的冷灰。

危险。夏亚对那人的气场做着判断，但阿姆罗的反应全无戒心，只能说明对他有相当程度的信赖。

那位男子的目光掠过夏亚，再转回旧识的青年：“已经找到他了？”

“是的，医生。”阿姆罗表现出来的是近乎纯粹全心的友好与认同意识，有些孩子气的笑靥就同是在与亲近的长辈分享近况，“今后都会在一起。”

“身体的情况如何？”

“我这边的医生已经采取了治疗。”

“那就好。”黑衣男人略带哀愁地浅笑，“我已经不做医生了。”

夏亚还是无法放下警惕心，按住了已经又向陌生人靠过去些许的恋人的肩。而黑衣男人却突然往他面前行来，停在了双方能清楚照面的距离。

“对不起。”

他在对夏亚道歉，表情诚恳找不出虚假。相对清俊的面容，他的嗓音偏低而有着轻柔的沙哑感，在伞下阴影中变化得更近冰蓝的眼眸的注视穿透力惊人。

“我利用过阿姆罗君对你的念想。”

“……请去对阿姆罗道歉吧。如果你真为此愧疚。”夏亚的声音里紧绷着张力，和一丝来自对话内容的尖锐，“他的感情是属于他的，就算对象是我也不会成为我的附庸。”

陌生人安静地看了他几秒钟，露出了饶有兴趣的笑容，眼神依旧冷得让夏亚继续提防对方会不会从黑漆漆的大衣里抽出一柄武器。

“说的是呢。阿姆罗君，过去的事情，对不起。”好像知道该怎么精确刺激夏亚的容忍度，黑衣男人改变了身体朝向，说话间左手搭上阿姆罗的肩头。

“不再当医生、离开地球就是说，被重新调度了？”青年一边轻拍着握紧自己手腕的恋人的手安抚对方，关切地向故人询问。

“我今后会留在宇宙。”黑衣男人慢慢向后退开，将伞柄换手，向青年敬了一次军礼后转过身去，“希望下次不是作为敌人在战场相会，阿姆罗…大尉。”

这位不速之客一消失在遥望不清的路口，夏亚就伸手圈住了恋人的腰：“是联邦的人？”

“夏安时期我的家庭医生，菻先生。虽然是联邦上层派下来的监视役，却暗中帮了我很多。看起来阴沉可对所有人都很温柔的好人。”阿姆罗略带无奈地笑着答道，“他喜欢一本正经地捉弄初次见面的人，刚才对你也是。”

“就是说他不是你的前男友咯？”

“当然不。”阿姆罗对身边人半翻了下眼睛，“是友人。”

“那个人的感觉很尖锐。”

“他也是资质很高的NewType。”阿姆罗长叹了口气，“在基地里的协调性和精神感应项目测试里的数值高得吓人，但一直强调自己是后备中的后备，无意实战。”而数值最吓人的是阿姆罗自己。

“联邦、提坦斯会放过那样资质的NT？”夏亚怀疑地问，放慢些步速让同行者轻松点。

“菻先生的全名是菻•巴亚。父亲是高层的实权人物，有心思的那些人也不敢乱来吧。”阿姆罗微撇了眉梢，“不过，实际上他也在接受和我类似的数据收集。”

他们没有再深究这个插曲，直到后来发现那位故人一语成谶。

阿姆罗快速准确地在服装店内相中了一件短款黑色罩衫：打了柔和宽褶的飞袖与扣好前襟后呈带弧度V字形的领口极好地给肩臂与胸型制造了错觉。接着他们就只剩下难度最高的项目：妆品。

花果香调的香水的甜腻，与化妆品特有的脂粉气息。阿姆罗也曾陪女性来过几次这类柜台，没想到会有来为自己购物的一天。

“只需要一支口红，简单有效。”青年有点不自在地拉紧了恋人的手，向多是女性和情侣的店内蹭进去。

唇妆区域的产品们根据质地、质感分块排列，色彩丰富得像位疯狂画家的调色盘。两位异客站在货架前感到了深深的手足无措。

“这些全都是用来涂在嘴唇上的？”夏亚低声和阿姆罗咬耳朵。

“嗯，应该是。”阿姆罗为痒意缩了缩肩，茫然于下一步地扫视着面前花样百出的试用品们。

“啊啦，为恋人挑口红吗？”

夏亚刚试着随便取了支正红色的唇膏，身边就传来一句热情的招呼。妆容精致身着黑红相间制服套裙的导购凑上前来，目光在男人和另一个往后躲的身影间转动。

“看来您的女友是习惯素颜的类型呢，那么自然修饰就是第一位啦。”导购女士撩了下波浪长发，冲着男人手里那支唇膏摇了摇手指，“这一色号可能更适合常化精致妆容的女性哦。”

指甲上涂着玫红漆光甲油的白皙手指从下排抽出了一支细管唇膏，导购女士微笑着伸手：“我帮您试一下？”

阿姆罗还是鼓起勇气站到了前面捏细了嗓子小声说好的，随后僵硬地任由这位陌生的成熟女性托住自己的脸颊往嘴上涂抹那支玫瑰花蕾色的膏体。

“不然还是我来吧？”在饱和度中等的豆沙粉才涂下第一道时，唇膏管身被夏亚捏住抽离了导购女士的手，他略带抱歉地对后者赔笑，“…她有点怕生。”

“没关系的，您请。”导购女士轻轻摆手让到一旁，挂起隐含着慈爱味道的笑意看着眼前的年轻情侣。

阿姆罗僵硬得更厉害了，夏亚一脸正经地低下头扶着他的脸，用触感柔润的膏体仔细描画他的唇形，他能透过暗茶色镜片影绰绰看到那双认真地半眯起来的眼睛。

只是把颜色涂满嘴唇而已，需要这么久吗？还是他对时间的感知出现了偏移？阿姆罗一被放开，都没来得及去近处架子顶上的化妆镜前看看自己成了什么样，夏亚又再次擅自做主拿着色号前去提货结账了。

“好快，就确定了吗？”阿姆罗接过崭新的盒装唇膏揣进包里，还是找了面店里的镜子照了照，“颜色很好看，但我涂着还是感觉……太女性化了，好吧，符合需要。”

“我认为这支口红的效果很好。”夏亚果断地拉着他出了店，“也有点不妙。”

理解这句“不妙”的深层含义的时候，阿姆罗不得不坐在商场僻静区无人的男卫生间狭窄隔间里。他在轻微恐慌中盯着夏亚将隔间门反锁并摘下墨镜插进口袋的动作。

“…这是什么意思？”阿姆罗向后退缩了些，稍分开的腿间的白色瓷面上立刻压上了对方的左膝，两肩也被紧紧掴住。他被惊得浑身弹起般一颤，始作俑者却笑了。

“你在期待什么？”夏亚低声贴在他耳畔，气音中的笑意像夜色中蛇蜿蜒爬行的悉索，“觉得我会做什么？”

脊背掠过细微战栗，阿姆罗抿着嘴唇低下头去。

“不肯回答？”夏亚右手压着眼前人的额角施力，使对方抵抗不及被迫抬起了脸，他的手指顺着颊侧下滑，摸过青年被涂上温柔色泽的唇，“我猜，你想得不对。”

“什…”

被亲吻了，这是意料之中的，固定住他的那双手没有继续某些事的意向，乖乖停留在他的臂膀上，这是有些让阿姆罗意外的。

夏亚仔细地贴着他的嘴唇，轻轻吮吸同时用舌尖一点一点地从内到外舔舐，移动极其缓慢。

消去危机感，阿姆罗放松下来，睁眼去看和自己接吻的人。对方双目轻合、谨慎且称得上虔诚的神情令他想起在某张书页上老照片里，迎着圣坛烛光亲吻手心的花朵的孩童。

随着亲密关系的成熟，他似乎越来越多地从夏亚身上触到明亮纯粹仿佛金红光焰的气场，这就是拉拉曾希望向他解释但那时他不得理解的东西么？

那份纯粹也正是这个人的魅力之一吧。

“颜色蹭上去了。”阿姆罗对直起身的男人发出提醒。玫瑰豆沙色斑驳地沾在对方优美削薄的唇间。

“这边倒是看不大出来掉了色。”夏亚用指腹滑过青年的唇侧。

“大概因为膏体涂得很厚。”

“所以它这是虚假宣传咯？”夏亚从恋人的包里摸出唇膏盒子指出那行标语：Safe For Kiss。

“我想……”阿姆罗挑起眉瞧着盒子上的说明，“它下面备注着效果实现要在涂抹十五至二十分钟表面完全形成固色膜后。”

“那不如我们再试一——”

阿姆罗抽出一张湿巾按在男人嘴巴上，不让对方说话地用力转动摩擦。等湿巾拿开时蹭上的唇膏已经没了，就是夏亚的唇瓣本身泛起了红。

“先不计较你接个吻还要找地方。唇膏又不会溜走。”阿姆罗一字一顿，开门窥探一会确认四下无人，拉着偶尔孩子气迸发过头的男友迅速溜出卫生间，走过通道口他又想到什么转头补上，“我也不会。”

正在戴墨镜的金发男友手一抖差点没拿住眼镜腿。

“准备已经完全了。家里是不是没吃的了，去买点速食品？”

他们坐在中央广场边缘的一张长椅上暂做休息。阿姆罗拿着终端在屏幕上点点划划，突然问道。

“好。”夏亚仰靠着椅背，手臂伸开搭在椅背上。听到对方把自己的那间安全屋称为“家”，他有些惊讶，又觉得心间涌上些暖意。

而说完后自己回过味来的阿姆罗更加惊讶，他已经多少年没在自己身上用过“家”这个词了。

夏亚向旁一瞄，正好看见对方关了终端屏幕盯着倒影发呆，他想也没想就问了一句：“早上你在想什么？”

“唔诶？”有点慌乱地握紧终端机，青年看着他，眼睛一眨一眨。

“早上，对着镜子出神的时候，你在想什么？”夏亚挪动身体坐得更贴近对方。

“…我想起母亲了。果然长相愈渐相似，弄了头发后这么想，涂了口红之后更加这么想。她现在应该在地球和自己的家庭一起生活吧。”阿姆罗靠着身边人，小声慢速说着，“如果我生为女性的话，说不定会更轻易地在七年前被你攻陷？”最后一句伴随着缺乏自然的笑。

“阿姆罗。”

目前情况下他们公共场合都避免提到彼此的名字，这是夏亚今天出门以来第一次喊对方的本名，靠得极近控制了音量。

“我从来没有你变成女性会更好的想法，即使在渴望你身边位置的前提下。”

“我知道的。”阿姆罗握上他的手臂，“今天倒是有点怕自己踏入新领域的大门。”

“装扮女性这件事？”

“嗯，能成功误导别人有种谜之满足感。”阿姆罗苦笑着拨弄脸颊边的发卷，“应该不会成为癖好吧……？”

“我不介意的。”夏亚认真地竖起拇指。

“我介意。”阿姆罗按下对方的手。

“那你有想过若我是女性会更好么？”夏亚语调悠然地反问道。

“没，所以…我还是纠结了一番取向才把自己说服的，关于朝向你的情感的必然转变。”

“谢谢。”夏亚由肩后绕过去的左手抚着对方脸颊，让人转向自己时也低下头。

“为了什么？”

音量是唯有相隔甚微的彼此能分辨的窃窃私语。

“决定选择我。”

“彼此彼此。”

战场边缘的恋人们交换了一个轻触而已的吻，如飘落的两瓣蔷薇悄无声息地擦过。这次夏亚得以验证了另一双唇上已停留的温柔色彩未蹭开丝毫。

“我和她也常被说容貌像母亲。”金发男人逆过来圈住恋人的身体靠向对方，松缓语调像讲睡前故事，“有一段流离不定的时期，只要看到彼此的脸就能稍微心安几分，能相信母亲依然在守护我们，能在血缘相系间获以慰藉。”

阿姆罗保持缄默地当着听众，听自己曾畏惧过、憎恨过、如今却心灵相通的人讲述童年的片隅。

“可我还是抛下了她，就算她哭喊着向我的背影拼命地追逐。抓住复仇机会的我选择了自己的路，舍弃了兄长的身份。”夏亚停下来，深呼吸着缓和情绪了良久，“再见到她的时候，我不许自己相信自己心藏悔意。可不管怎么强调那些口号、目标，都赢不了在战场上面对她而生的不安。”

“她真的很担心你。”阿姆罗细细捻着男人垂到自己肩前的金发，“我通过各种渠道得以和她重逢的时候，也被托付了希望在合适时向你转达的话。”

“从她那里？”

“‘希望哥哥能选择更重视自己的生活方式’、”阿姆罗牵起恋人的几缕发丝，“还有，‘可以的话，能来见见我’。”

“能做出了结的日子来临的时候，我也许有勇气再去见她。”夏亚把脸埋进青年的颈窝，“如果她还允许的话，我可以试着回到她兄长的身份。”

“那把这算到约定里又一项好了。”阿姆罗打开终端的备忘录，往页面里添加字符，“终战之后，一起回到地球，带你去看我的小屋子，旅行，再加上和她见面。”

“约定增加得好快。”

“没错，这也是一种束缚的形式。”阿姆罗仰头看向殖民卫星里虚假的天空，薄云背后圆筒对侧的城镇郊野轮廓时隐时现，“就像人类需要重力环境才能生存，某种程度的束缚也是生命的必需品，我这么认为。”

在商场内的超市购买了自热速食午餐、盒装果汁和零零碎碎的一些小东西，这次购物正式结束。

进屋，将包放到茶几上，接着阿姆罗就把自己横在了长沙发里。掏出湿巾卸掉嘴唇上剩余的色彩。

“累了？”夏亚将购物袋置于恋人的包旁，从里面拿出一盒苹果汁搁到对方手边的茶几角落。

“连续走这么多路，久违了。”阿姆罗瞟了眼果汁，却只懒洋洋地把自己翻了个面，一只手往上搭到扶手的弧面，一只手从沙发边沿垂下去。罩衫的搭扣在这些动作里被蹭开，衣摆翻卷起来，漏出一小截光裸躯干。

夏亚把两盒速食套餐放到餐桌上，挂好外套，去卧室找出个空手提箱，再转回到客厅，看见的就是阿姆罗这副略显凌乱的躺姿。

“再过一两小时吃午饭怎样？”夏亚说着向沙发弯下腰，似是要帮对方拉好衣服，手却转而贴上青年微凉的柔软腹部，向上伸入衣衫摸索进去。

沙发里横躺着本来快合上眼睛的人反应极大地弯起背去按那只作乱的手，可为时已晚。右侧乳尖被捻弄着扯了扯，阿姆罗咬紧一句呻吟，在男人笼罩到上方的阴影里软化下来。

“太过无防备了吧。”夏亚教育腔调地说着将那件米色底衫推到身下人的胸口以上，俯身含住一侧浅色唇舌轻动着边解开了对方的皮带扣，然后是长裤锁扣，指尖慢慢把拉链推下去。

“谁知道你会突然…！啊、别…”被含进湿热中的乳尖在被嘬吸的怪异酸胀感里混着点点快感火花，阿姆罗按着胸口的金发脑袋，预料到理智已经要背叛自己丢盔卸甲了，“…唔…等等，衣服不能弄脏……”

夏亚舔着嘴角撑起上身，从边上的购物袋里两指夹出不到手掌大的小盒子。

“我买了套。”

“什么时候！？”

“就在超市付款的时候，顺手拿的。”

“……早有预谋啊。”

“这么说也对。”夏亚开始往下扯对方的裤腰，“我想，回来一定要做一次。”

“停！”阿姆罗喊道，神情复杂地推着人坐起来，“我……我自己脱。”

他站到沙发和茶几之间，弯腰把裤管褪下抽出双腿，把长裤抛在地板上，内着也如法处理。

“上衣，要脱吗？”阿姆罗捏着衣摆稍微掀起来些，露出牙白肌色里小巧的脐窝，和丰盈大腿间尚未苏醒的性器，踩在地板上的纤巧足趾不时紧张似的蜷缩起来。

“脱了吧，那种材质沾到什么只能手洗自然晾干。”夏亚依然端坐着，观赏眼前如若某种声色表演的景象。

“你为什么还全穿着？”拿脱下的上衣勉强挡住身体，阿姆罗不满地指责对方。

“化合纤维制品，好处理。”夏亚自若地微笑，上身后靠伸出双臂像在索要拥抱，“过来。”

阿姆罗下定决心般用力扔开了手里最后的衣物，走向那个穿戴整齐气定神闲的家伙，被搂进双臂间听从引导爬上对方的膝盖，岔开腿贴着西装裤的纹理感滑到那块硬热鼓起跟前。他喉咙微动，低头把手掌按上了热源。

“…，很好。”夏亚的气息因那个触碰断裂了一下，他拿出打开的小盒，递到对方面前，“帮我戴上。”

阿姆罗略带暴躁地嘟哝了句自己去戴，被那个镭射包装的硬纸盒戳了戳脸颊，最终还是紧紧抿着唇接过了东西，动作粗暴地去扯开男人的西装裤。

从暗里弹出来的阴茎已经胀得直挺，顶上沁出点湿漉漉的光。阿姆罗确认过盒子上的标注规格，才仔细地沿边撕了包装。他把眼前的性器往下撸了撸，左手捏紧套子顶端小囊，右手圈牢底端胶圈套至肉柱根部。

“用套的话就只能用水性——好吧，现在的商品设计真方便。”阿姆罗从盒子里提起一管软管装的润滑液，“呃，纵情热感？…看起来比我经验丰富的人能解释下这什么意思么？”

“试试不就知道了。”夏亚拿过软管挑开胶塞，嗅了嗅又塞上，笑意狡黠非常，“大概就是，可以让你体会到更刺激的感觉的意思。”

“经验之谈？”

“其实我也没用过。我猜的。”夏亚对青年一脸不信的表情辩解，“真的，战场上哪有条件玩花样。”

“……我体会到的刺激感现在就很超过了。”

自己一丝不挂地骑坐在衣着整齐的男人腿上、而对方只开着裤链露出粗大暗色的雄物，这预备交媾的姿态比性事本身令阿姆罗羞耻得多。夏亚的手抚过他赤裸的腰肢使全身血液都加速流涌，并不足以构成实际意义的肢体接触就让他几乎要有缺氧的错觉。

“快点…，管他是什么花样呢。”他搂住对方的颈，另一只手往人烫硬的物事上包握，把自己的也贴上去捏抚。金发里的植物香气占据嗅觉，男人的鼻尖滑动在他锁骨线条下方。

“这儿是不是更软了些？”夏亚却偏偏有闲心慢慢挑逗对方，将嘴唇印在已稍加浓艳的乳晕上，把吐息压进这处长期锻炼强度不足而削减了肌肉厚度并附着薄薄脂肪的弹性里。

“怎么可能…啊、…”阿姆罗弯曲起背脊，知道自己的指尖肯定划破了男人的颈侧，还礼了，他赌气想着。

夏亚的唇在他的左乳上若有若无地擦过，撩拨得他紧张时突然探出湿滑的舌尖绕着发硬的乳粒转动舔弄，牙齿时不时刮蹭着敏感至极的乳尖顶上。阿姆罗弓着身体发颤，像被密集雨滴击打着的纤长弯曲的嫩叶，视域中泛起迷蒙泪雾。

“是真的，一定是我努力开发的成果。”夏亚在恋人触感微绵的乳房上咬下齿痕，换得对方压低了的悦耳呻吟。兴奋充血的效果似乎让他抚弄着的乳丘整体都微微饱涨起弧度，像荒谬的二次发育一般。他将舌盖上硬挺的乳首碾压着用力摩擦，叼住被唾液充分濡湿的滑腻肉粒拉扯起来，偶尔有点危险地忽地咬紧。

“嗯…、哈啊…啊……”阿姆罗在异样的酥麻里低哼着，放在对方胯间忘了动作的手颤抖着抬起来，试探着爱抚起被冷落的另侧胸口，安慰着越发燥热难耐的身体。

“继续努力的话，说不定会有奶水出来的样子。”夏亚像舔舐水槽的猫一样抵着乳晕一下下舔过涨鼓鼓的暗红色，之后更是如渴求哺乳的幼兽般，含住青年湿淋淋的乳首，带出啧啧水声地吸吮。

“不…嗯……别那么吸…、…”贯穿神经的刺激感逼得阿姆罗紧揪着男人的肩部衣料后仰上身，晃过视野的天花板被炸开成一片空白，下腹抽动着释放出的白液少许溅在他染上欲情暖色的赤裸身体上，洒到对方衬衫上的那些泅出星点精斑。

“只靠胸部就射了，也太过敏感了。”夏亚的声音里沙哑的喉鸣颤动着，他揽近腿上的人，用指腹抹去对方胸膛上的津液，完全无意般不时抚过还发硬的小肉粒。

“…是谁的…责任啊？”阿姆罗大口喘息着，像条离水后被抛回池中的鱼，身体无规律地时而发抖，愤然瞪向把自己拖离直男轨道的元凶，“什么…奶水、…做梦去吧…，梦里什么都有…！”

“是我的，抱歉抱歉。”夏亚露出得到满足的笑容，扶好青年的身体缓缓倒向旁侧，背后贴在长沙发一侧扶手的斜面，双腿也横到沙发上，“把力气抽掉。”

阿姆罗不太适应跨坐在半躺的人腰上打开身体的要求，他前伏到男人身上，软下身体枕着他的肩膀，眼前只剩昏暗中金发铺陈的沙发座垫，腿部跪叠的姿势正好稍将臀部撑高。他的呼吸乱七八糟，上身悄悄地震颤着。

“开始咯？”胶塞拔出管口的响声，软包中的液体被挤压的湿腻音色，其中男人的低语随着贴合一处的胸腔共振传来。

阿姆罗把脸更深地扎进昏暗里。夏亚沾了层滑溜水剂的指尖挤进他身后软肉间的缝隙，刚向里探入就被温热的穴口紧紧咬住，内部密合的肠肉急切蠕动着裹住侵入物。水基润滑液的轻薄质地不存在黏糊糊的油脂感，吞进对方指节的肠壁清晰地感触到指尖形状、甲缘硬度和指腹纹理或薄茧。第二支手指也瞄准空隙插入了他的体内，转动屈伸着将穴肉搅得逐渐松软，配合第一支撑开紧致的入口。

“…！…嗯…、”侵入的第三支连带所有手指直没入到了指根关节处，指腹压着腺点猛地擦了过去，阿姆罗紧掐着男人的肩，闷住声音抽泣着将泪水蹭进眼前的金发。随后体内的开拓动作总不放过那块软肉，甚至专注压在上面拿指尖往肉褶里戳弄，他一口啃住夏亚肩膀上被自己挠出伤痕的地方，发狠地往皮肉里咬，咸苦的汗味却让身体反应更亢奋了些。

“…稍等一下……”夏亚抽出手指，把身上人扶坐起来，耸动一下被留了湿嗒嗒糊着唾液的咬痕的那侧肩膀，轻轻弹了弹对方胯间翘起来的小家伙，“我进去以前你就一个人又去一次可不行。”

“但是、已经…要怎么……”阿姆罗眼尾的泪水细细淌下来一痕，他不安地扭着腰，感到那根硕大火热的雄物由后抵在臀丘间，前面又兴奋得吐出点汁液，“…你早进来…不就好了……”

“我绝对不愿弄伤你。”夏亚伸直手臂摸进茶几上的购物袋，抽出一条玫瑰红的丝带，原本是指环包装上的饰物，“但再偷跑是不允许的。”

艳丽光泽的长带一圈一圈缠绕过青年性器底部，被细心地调节到束进茎身极其少许，最后绑上仿佛礼盒点缀的花结。夏亚做完这些，刻意戳着湿黏的冠头抚过小孔，让身上的人低哑地呻吟着全身都紧绷起来，涨大颤动的阴茎渐渐被丝带勒得更紧。

“…啊、…放开……”依靠有些散乱的意识迟刻反应过来发生的事情，阿姆罗企图自行解开不让人舒服的丝带，可双手被抓住牢牢按在一起，来不及挣扎两下就被男人用本来敞开在西装裤腰侧的柔韧皮带绑了结实，“夏亚！做什么…？！”

“我没绑很紧，乖一点。”夏亚轻抚着对方手背安慰道。他不得不承认自己兴奋极了，到了想立刻把欲望全数没入这个人体内、让这张嘴再也说不出一点反抗言辞的地步。在前几次情事中被主观收敛的支配欲和征服欲燃烧旺盛得快要失控，他深呼吸着，不放纵自己彻底被兽性同化——但同时有意地释放了一部分。

“…唔——”夏亚握着青年还在轻轻打颤的腰身，对准滑腻柔软的入口，先慢慢抵住推进冠头的一点，虚晃的试探后挺胯将已经硬得生疼的性器一气没入，“相当热情地在欢迎我呢……”

紧窒湿热的肉壁汁液四溢地被撑开，想吞进更多般紧密律动不断。男人认识到抽噎着被自己贯穿的那一方也兴奋得不得了这一事实，更抛开顾忌地抽插起来。

“感觉到了吧？那个小花样。”在性器乱暴的进出中被水剂染得湿漉漉一片的青年的腿间，夏亚用手指轻轻勾勒着绷进柱身的丝带，左手稳稳握持好对方的腰，“开始起效了。”

“唔…啊……请…慢点……”阿姆罗被顶撞得不停颠簸摇晃着，像一叶风暴中被浪潮拍打抛掷的小舢板，紧缚在一起的手臂让他完全寻不到能让自己稳定的坚实陆港。骑乘位使顶入的粗大每一下肏干都能轻易捅进生涩娇嫩的最深处，小腹深处的饱胀感让他有些恍若内脏被挤压的恶心。他甚至下意识地用上了郑重语调的请求。

起效的花样也明显地产生了影响，一种麻酥酥的灼热感在后穴里渗透开来，使得不仅是腺体处的软肉，肠壁的每一处被男人的肉柱摩擦过都能引燃蚀入神经里侧的愉悦，像一条狡诈的火蛇在身体里游动着作乱，与肢体受缚带来的禁忌兴奋感混合为剧毒的媚药。

“嗯、…那里…哈啊……更深也……”不惯的异样感很快被尽数搅碎湮没，阿姆罗被迷幻的快乐灌溉得视野融化般失焦，在身下越发猛烈的突进里叫喊得越来越甜腻放浪，喘息破碎的绵软尾音仿佛恳求着对方更激烈地、像对弄坏也没关系的玩具那样肆意使用自己，娇嫩的甬道内壁对贯穿填满其间的肉棒吸吮得更为谄媚，筋络鼓凸的性器已经转向比绑扎其上的玫红更浓沉的暗赤。

“啧，”夏亚双手扒着身上舒服得涎液溢出唇角的人的臀瓣，在向上顶得更狠的每一下里被热情的穴肉吸得后颈发麻，激烈抽搐着的湿软内部不知餮足地吞食他的性器，直到耻毛蹭着翻出湿润肉粉色的穴口都还不愿满足地收缩着，“真是…强欲。”

“…啊……强欲…这种话……哈、不想被你…说……”阿姆罗在快感将意识撕裂过度的抽泣间像坠入湖面而挣扎的羽燕般紧绷至极限地后仰起脖颈，拉伸开的脆弱弧线仿佛一咬就会断裂，而处在攻击性情绪中的男人也就弯起身体这么做了，咬进了还有浅浅颜色的自己的旧齿痕上，“啊…！…、——”

被咬住喉管的人往后仰倒，若不是男人用手臂揽住定会直接摔下去。阿姆罗身体僵直着震抖了一阵，在无法射精的情况下被硬生生逼上了干性高潮。夏亚从他的喉咙一路吻下来，到锁骨，到胸膛，把脸颊贴在他胸口再温吞地磨着收紧的软肉抽插了十几下，听着恋人急促的心跳射在了套里。

夏亚倒回沙发上及时把自己拔出来的时候对方已经瘫软在了他身上，失焦的蔚蓝色往外滴落着泪水。他赶紧抽开那条丝带，轻柔地捏弄过被迫逆行射精后软塌塌的性器。随后边给恋人揉手腕边解开了皮带，还好的确绑得不紧，没留下什么瘀痕。

“对不起，玩过火了。”他取下安全套打了个结扔到一边，拥住对方顺着人黏了薄汗的光滑脊背抚弄。

“…唔…，没关系。”轻轻摇着头重聚起意识的青年把脸埋在他胸口，“我也…很舒服，……所以没关系。”

“诶、…啊，确实有觉得你比以往兴奋…”夏亚微怔之后恍然地点头应和。

“不要说出来。”

“你刚刚是……”

“知道就行，别再说了。”阿姆罗气恼地勉强爬起来，以亲吻将对方封口。

沾了精液的衬衫和沙发套一同被丢进了洗烘一体机里，于是夏亚就赤裸着上身在屋里转来转去收拾行李处理杂物，也就等同在全方位多角度地展示那副完美精实的身材。

真是过于好看得让人无名火大，阿姆罗哼唧着把自己在单人沙发柔软凹陷里蜷缩得更小一团。

“我饿了。”他眨着还水汽朦胧的眼睛向恋人通告。

“再等四十分钟，让肉类彻底加热。”夏亚拨开两个餐盒的自热开关，去卧室把手提箱拎了出来，放到玄关边，“先用这个应急一下吧。”

一盒水果泥被塞进了阿姆罗手里，是苹果香蕉混合口味。披裹着毛巾被的人蹭着靠背坐正起来，撕开铝箔盖将盒子放在膝盖上一手扶着，拿出里面附赠的折叠勺，像蜷在窝里咬着小鱼干的猫咪一样小口小口地进食。

至于为什么他只披了一条毛巾被，而被夏亚折叠整齐的衣服们却放在餐厅的椅子上，“等你能轻松自己穿好的时候，我就知道可以相信你的体力真的恢复了”——就是由于夏亚的这条还挺逻辑清晰的歪理，被用热毛巾拭净身体的他被放置进沙发后得了这块蔽体物。

原本夏亚打算将他放到床上，不过被拒绝了。阿姆罗不太想在上船前睡觉：接近二十个小时的航程，到那时睡不着会很难熬的。

“阿姆罗。”

被夏亚轻轻推醒，他才意识到自己放好水果泥的空盒子又再度蜷起身体后，已经有一会儿陷入了假寐状态。

“还是小睡一下比较好。”夏亚揩去恋人嘴角的果汁渍，他望进去的那双蔚蓝色雾蒙蒙地半睁着，“去卧室吧，吃午餐的时候会叫醒你的。”

“嗯…，好。”努力完全睁开眼睛屡次失败，阿姆罗只能采纳男人的建议了。

才将身体完全委托于对方的怀抱，他几乎就已经败给了倦怠。

＼

青年看见了波光粼粼的湖泊。

雨后的泥土与植物的气息综错相融，脚下浸水的草地和中间通往湖岸的小径都仿佛是凝结在那一天的存在。

他奔跑起来，无暇顾虑一切地向被乌云间漏下的阳光照得泛了无数金鳞的湖泊而去。

白鸟飞舞的影子就在那儿，在零星雨丝与灿烂阳光交汇的奇异天气中，时而高高地盘旋入云端、时而低低掠过水面溅起一条闪光的轨迹。

他走进湖中的浅水区，向白鸟伸出手，无声地呼唤那个名字。

飞翔的光芒抖落一身轻盈羽毛，落在水面时是金色衣裙的少女，足尖点着荡漾开的波纹，橄榄石般温暖通透的眼眸含笑亦含情。

『又要回到战场去了呢。』

“是啊。我做得对吗，拉拉？把夏亚带回战争中去……”

『那也是大佐所希望的呀。』

少女如同方才的白鸟一样，轻盈地旋转着裙裾围绕他飘舞，纤柔的指尖不时触摸着他的发丝与面孔。

『比起其它的可能性，阿姆罗和大佐找到了相容的希望，这一点是能创生新的命运的……』

“新的命运？那是什么意思，拉拉？”

『呼呼呼……秘密哟……』

“拉拉，不要捉弄我。”他笑着试图去牵住少女的手，被对方以双手握住了前伸的手掌。

『这可不是恶作剧呀…，未来是会被改变的…所以，即使能看到时间，也无法现在用语言定义……』

“拉拉，那是指好的方面吗？还是……”

少女只是继续轻轻发笑，松开了他的手，像升腾的雾气般溶入了水天之间的光。

手被温柔有力地握住，阿姆罗睁大眼睛微喘着气，从梦境中落回现实。床边握着他手的男人正深深凝视着他，仿佛看透了他的梦呓中藏匿的图景。

“可以吃午餐了。”夏亚擦了擦他额角的细汗，极轻地亲吻过他的脸颊。与梦中少女所触碰的同一位置。

“谢谢，夏亚。”

阿姆罗换了件睡袍。他扶着对方的手臂坐起身，试着将身体重量压入接触地板的下肢时猛地腿软了一下，紧抱住身边人才没有跪坐下去。

“不、不用了…，”阿姆罗阻止了对方用将他移进卧室的方式把他抱去餐厅的准备，“扶我走过去吧。”

夏亚选了个相当恰当的时间点来叫醒他。自热快餐在加热完毕后会有一会处在最高温的极烫状态，而他们坐下时各自面前的食物都正适合下口。

“和式盖饭套餐？还真不像夏亚风格的选择。”阿姆罗坐在对方为他预先垫了两层软垫的椅子上，打开附赠的轻型筷，炸制物的香味极大地促进了食欲。

“感觉你可能会喜欢。”

“猜得很准。”

“和拉拉聊了什么？”

阿姆罗刚夹起一块炸肉排，动作一顿又把它放回了米饭上。，一边整理语言一边撕开包装的酱汁往肉上迂回均匀地浇淋。

“大概就，嗯，我们能选择携手她很高兴。”他将嵌入餐盒一角的盒装味增汤拆下来，打开盖子放凉，“还有，新的命运、未来会被改变…，这些模糊的话。”

“拉拉的风格。”

“确实是。”

下午多余的空暇，他们使用了最为无聊但也最为被人类广泛运用的消磨时间方式，看电视。

“这不是关于你的新闻吗？联邦好像还希望制造你在他们控制之下的假象。”

“底下的滚动横条里还有布莱特的名字，希望米莱夫人他们已经安全地藏身了……”

那之后是联邦官员对提坦斯事宜以及格利普斯战役相关的记者招待会。

换台。

“厉害了，专门给你开了个纪实节目专栏，‘赤色彗星的肖像’，风格好高端华贵。”

“我看到严重的隐私权侵害。”

“我被联邦当广告塔的时候差不多也这样。”

“……无良媒体令人发指。”

换台。

“就看这个吧！看这个吧！”

“第08MS小队？”夏亚调高了些音量，“联邦侧拍的一年战争背景的连续剧啊。好看么？”

“女主角超可爱。”

“……诶。”夏亚古怪地盯着对方。

“怎么了？”到有兴趣的节目就坐得端端正正的阿姆罗转头看他。

“就是，如今看到你表现出对可爱女孩的兴趣，会有点遭受冲击……”夏亚郑重其事地说。

“对可爱女孩感兴趣有什么好奇怪的，”阿姆罗才是怪讶地挑眉，“你没有过？”

“…也不能说没感过兴趣。”

似乎有女孩子的笑声由阳台吹入的风散入室内。

“拉拉也很可爱啊。”阿姆罗柔声说。

『啊啦，谢谢。』

“怎么感觉我被合伙欺负了。”不看爱情剧的夏亚倒在恋人腿上发出感言。只隔了层睡袍的丰腴大腿是软而弹的美妙至极的枕头。

“我从不欺负自己的交往对象。”阿姆罗说着捏了下男人的鼻子，“夏亚是特例。”

『因为，欺负大佐太好玩了…，』虚空中的少女笑盈盈地在一旁帮腔，『呐，对吧，阿姆罗？』

“对。”阿姆罗也带着略有俏皮的明亮感笑起来，就差隔空和少女击掌互赞。

“拉拉，连你也……”眼前突然转入黑暗，温热的肌肤触感让夏亚知道是对方的手掌盖住了自己的视野，他感受到另一人的发丝轻轻滑过脸颊，唇上温柔旖旎的贴合堵住了他的下文。

少女的气息这回又是怎样消失的，他们都无心留意。电视里战场上的枪炮轰鸣混浊又嘈杂，被演绎的铁与血的灾变中士兵的嘶喊微弱渺远。

“欺负喜欢的人真的很有趣。”唇分开后，青年依然捂着夏亚的眼睛，气息灼热地伏在他耳侧呢喃。

“再做一次？”男人抓了他的手问道，其中深意显然不是指简单的亲吻。

“不行，这一集士郎和爱娜会有关键发展。”

夏亚的右手顺着枕在头下的大腿抚弄着摸索，撩开睡袍挤入了柔弹间的中心。

“、！”

被意外偷袭的人身体突地弹起，还未完全褪去上次情事余韵的惊呼如淬糖汁带着邀请的甜味。

夏亚翻身起来抓住对方的腿弯一拽，像扑倒错失机会逃脱不及的羚羊的猎豹，把阿姆罗按在身下。他挤进那双线条柔软修长的腿之间，向外撑着被自己掌握的一边膝窝把人饱满柔韧的大腿分得更开，裸露的腿根边上软薄布料勉强遮挡住的部分已经颤颤巍巍地顶了起来。

“比这里还关键？”夏亚伸出舌尖隔着布料舔过那处经不得碰的勃起，张口把它含了进去，在口腔里湿乎乎黏哒哒地挤着它、吞咽它，放松咽喉让它一直往深处插入，但遭布料阻拦它只能在完全侵入男人的喉管以前被放回来，以被唾液浸得湿淋淋的样子跳动着溢出前液，把自己搞得更加一塌糊涂。

“…啊…、别…真的……”为欺负人付出代价的青年眼里可怜待戮的仔鹿一样浸润了水汽，腰却无意地本能挺弄着、使性器越来越湿地在男人口内搅得黏液淋漓，冠头蹭着对方后颚部柔软的肉壁急于得到纾解。

夏亚完全没理会对方形同虚设的泣音浓重的推拒，撩开布料一个完整的深喉压榨得性器贴着咽部喷洒出略显稀薄的精液。他撑起身体和青年交换粘腻微苦的绵长亲吻，牵着对方的手放在自己隐隐突显的欲望上。

“那就不做。但你已经舒服了，也要帮我才公平吧？”

“嗯…，”半躺着小口喘着气的人迷茫地想了想，一把挣脱出来坐到沙发边缘，“论公平，我半推半就让你做了几次了，夏亚怎么不躺平让我上一回？”

赤色彗星的逻辑陷阱被击毁了。

“我只是考虑到既然是最后的闲暇时间，那就抓紧多做些特别的事…”未能得逞的夏亚挂在又坐正了认真看电视的恋人身上嘀咕，“回去以后可能连自由独处都会难得……”

“那并不意味着未来不会再有闲暇吧？不需要太过焦躁于一时的改变，因为还会一直在一起的，况且我们之间并肩的意义也不止是拥抱彼此。”阿姆罗握住了对方的左手，触到那枚银色的指轮，成对的圆环闪烁着细碎星光，“已经交换过要守住身旁位置和未来的誓言了，而且是由你提出的，不是吗？”

“是…，过去教训你要拿出勇气破壳而出，结果临到阵前不像话地恐慌不已的反而是我这边呢。”怯懦得试图靠索取无度的肌肤之亲来淡化心里的不安。夏亚低笑着慢慢滑下去抱着靠垫侧躺在了恋人身边，目光堪堪落向电视荧屏上正铺陈悲情气氛的画面，“那个…士郎、是这么念的吧？”

“嗯，士郎•天田，和米莱桑一样是日本名字。”

“他喜欢的人，不是吉翁军的女机师吗？他们结局怎么样了？”

“我上次重看已经是很久前了……记得应该是，离开军队结婚隐居了的样子。”

“呼，好榜样。”

“嗯？”

“没事。你继续看吧。”

横倒着瞄了一会男主角挣扎的心理特写，金发男人听不出悲喜地轻笑一声，闭上眼挪动着蹭上恋人的膝盖。

“到了时间叫醒我。”

＼

—TBC—


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊本文不采用任何北爪宏幸漫画剧情  
> ＊所以夏亚和哈曼的故事线完全不参考CDA  
> ＊一起喝波本威士忌，是Z外传漫画的梗  
> ＊文中文有白赤表现，与正文无关

>>>

把分类好的垃圾袋依序投进公寓楼对面街口的一组垃圾箱，他将夹在臂下的手提箱改为拎在左手，回到等在楼门旁的人身边。

“确定要步行过去？这个区域有出租车服务的。”夏亚略有担心地抚上对方腰间。

“在这种环境下价格肯定很高吧。”阿姆罗回以一个无碍的轻笑，把手里的终端机塞进包的里层。

“相当于按时计费租赁汽车加雇佣司机。”夏亚的语气像是在陈述哪里的常规菜单，“租赁机构的信誉还是可以的。”

“知道你经济宽裕，我也没差。只是现在时间足够，距离也允许，”阿姆罗拢着颊旁的卷发，单手按住随身包轻捷地向前跃了两步，“想趁离开前走一走，这样充满普通生活感的地方好久没停留过了。”

落脚点所在的旧住宅区处于殖民卫星里还能聚起泡沫般繁华的中心区外环再外环，离连通外部宙域的港口反而更近到可以走过去。

因为是投入使用较早的殖民卫星之一，街巷都浮现着被生活百态浸染多年的氛围。相对的，天气全是人工，故不会那么快产生地球上特有的气候朽蚀的痕迹，在从地球来的过客看来有点不自然的完好。

“那边是你常去的便利店吧。我在厨房看到了同样标志的环保袋。”阿姆罗散着步，张望着两侧街景，“这边的巷子……”

“拐进去直走就是那家酒馆了。”夏亚揽住了身边人的肩膀，“你说要不要去感谢老板帮我牵线成功？”

“得了吧，人看得清楚你那晚勾搭上的是个男人。”

阿姆罗勾起一下罩衫的领子，又点了点重新补过口红的嘴唇，提醒对方自己现在的伪装定位。

“那就陪我去下这儿。”夏亚带着他横穿过街道，踏进了便利店的自动门。

“弗尔，几天都没见你了。”收银台后面目慈祥的中年女性看清来人后态度十分熟络，“这位是……难道是女朋友？”

“下午好，阿姨。”夏亚柔和地微笑，“平时承蒙关照了，我是来道别的。”

“才住了这么些日子，就要走了吗？”亚麻色头发的中年女性抬起右手轻托着脸颊，灰绿色眼睛里流露出惋惜。

“恋人的父亲那边有些事情，我得过去帮忙。”谎言说得轻巧平稳，叫人无从起疑，夏亚对应着话语把身旁人搂近了些。

“哎呀，是位可爱的女朋友呢。”中年女性笑眯眯地看着紧张地抓住夏亚衣摆的人，“眼光很准呐，弗尔是个温柔的好孩子，绝对会是个好男友的。”

“阿姨，把我夸过分了。”夏亚有点无奈地说。

他的“女朋友”看起来略带羞赧地低着脸，点了点头。

“那，我们要去港口了。阿姨保重身体。”金发男人上前握握店主的手，道别地微笑后拉着恋人离开了店铺。

“弗尔？”步速放匀，阿姆罗戳戳对方腰窝，小声疑问。

“在这边的名字，弗莱什的昵称。”夏亚从嘴角回答。

“店主阿姨好像快把你当亲人了。”

“刚到这边时帮过她一点，之后又是常客的原因吧。”夏亚顿了顿，“她说我很像她一年战争里失踪的儿子。”

“也是军人吗？”

“是被卷进殖民卫星落下作战的平民。”

两人沉默下来，更快地沿既定路线前行。

阿姆罗讨厌战争，讨厌战场的气氛。但他不想回避尽力去做自己能做到的事情。

从快速滑道的进站口坐升降梯往下，他们搭乘上从卫星外侧直线通入港口的厢式轨道滑行舱。

“你说要去帮恋人的父亲的时候，有种在说布莱特的感觉。”

在只有两人的滑行舱内，阿姆罗突然打破沉默。

“噗，…好像也没什么不对。”夏亚喷笑了一声，又振振有词。

“别这样，哈哈…”阿姆罗扶着舷窗玻璃弯下腰，好一会才站起身擦着眼角的泪花，“布莱特爸爸…噗嗤。”

“那归舰后我应该正式去和舰长说：请把阿姆罗君交给我。”夏亚摘了墨镜，抚上恋人的脸帮对方擦着眼泪，垂下视线的青瞳微微弯起弧线，“希望父亲大人同意这门亲事。”

“……”阿姆罗抓着夏亚的外套开襟把脸埋进对方的衬衫，闷着声音笑得肩膀直抖。

“你这样让我之后怎么直视布莱特的脸……”

从行人通道进入港口内大厅时，阿姆罗还是紧抱住恋人的手臂不时轻声笑出来。直到他们在时刻表前停下，他终于勉强整理好了情绪表现。

“提前了四十多分钟。”夏亚看了眼厅内的大钟。

“那就慢悠悠地走到七号船坞去吧。”阿姆罗核对了下自己的腕表，“提前三十分钟就可以检票上船了。”

他们绕过大厅里等候用的一排排银色椅子，往里面的登船通道去。广播回响着三号船坞的停靠船即将出港的提醒，走过三号岔道时阿姆罗突然一个步伐不稳蹲了下去，面色苍白地按住额角。

“怎么了？”看到对方如凛冬忽至的神色，夏亚的右手伸向腰侧，低声询问，“附近有敌人么？”

“不。只是…，感觉到了很冰冷的思维，”阿姆罗慢慢地站起来，还是扶着额头，目光望向三号船坞，“…和那个卡缪认识的强化人女孩有些像，但又不太……更加自然，却也更过激，非常让人觉得不详。”

“就在那艘船上？”

“不错。”阿姆罗扭过头继续向前走，“应该和我们无关吧。虽然很负面却没有针对谁的攻击性。”

“应该吧。”夏亚也看着三号船坞，那里表示航道净空的提示灯已经亮了起来。他收回放到腰间的手，跟上了前面走快的人。

五号船坞入口处聚集了一群等候的旅客。应该是艘长途航行船，人们的行李都颇为显眼。

夏亚只是一瞬间被人群中带着一对兄妹的家庭分了神，就丢失了阿姆罗的背影。

在他差点心跳骤停时，什么东西轻轻撞上了他的小腿。圆圆的、浅绿色的球体打着转停了下来。

〖哈罗！你好吗？哈罗！很好！〗

“看来内存电量还挺多，不过记得一旦闪红灯不说话了就要按和开机一样的地方关机，然后及时充电。”

是阿姆罗伪装过的声音。夏亚捡起球形宠物机器人，向声音方位走去。

赤褐色卷发的“女性”正蹲在一个小男孩身边，对着被弄坏的说明书讲解哈罗的功能用法。

“啊！大哥哥，那个是我的。”看到他的男孩子跑了过来，小脸红扑扑的，指着他手里的绿球球。

夏亚把哈罗还给孩子，得到一声谢谢。阿姆罗也起身走了过来，弯腰摸摸男孩天然卷曲的茶发。

“哈罗的基本按钮都记住了吗？”

“记住啦！谢谢姐姐。”男孩抱着机器人，跳起来亲在阿姆罗的脸颊侧下方，“哈罗也来说谢谢！”

机器人的眼睛一闪一闪：〖哈罗！谢谢！〗

“哈罗也是好孩子。”阿姆罗摸了摸绿球球的顶上，球的眼睛突然闪烁得更快了。

〖哈罗！阿姆罗！哈罗！阿姆罗！〗

“啊，是触发了默认程式呢。”阿姆罗掩饰了僵硬地笑笑，又拍拍哈罗，“这一代哈罗的记忆体有复制的关于白色基地的信息，所以会说这些话哦。”

“好厉害！”男孩子举高手里的绿球球，“哈罗，你最喜欢谁？”

〖哈罗！芙劳！最喜欢！〗

“芙劳？也是白色基地上的人吗？”

“对哟。关于这些事情只要好好看近代史相关的书就会知道了呢。”阿姆罗直起身体，退一步挽过夏亚的手臂，“那么再见啦，优君。”

“再见！大姐姐！还有大哥哥！”男孩子抱着哈罗用力挥舞着小手。

“看到哈罗被大家喜欢，心里就特别欣慰。”

走过六号岔道，阿姆罗像回忆美梦般闭着眼，双手合握贴在胸口。

“哈罗系列是你和毕斯特财团合作开发的吧？”夏亚把不看路的人拉近自己，方便说悄悄话。

“嗯，”阿姆罗倚着他，声音也很低，“最初的原型也拜托毕斯特财团收藏起来了。”

“那卡缪的那一个并不是你的那个？”

“他有一个会喊我名字的哈罗的话，应该是量产型的第二代产品。”

“阿姆罗果然很有才能。”夏亚靠在对方耳边说。

“这种清爽的夸奖我就不谦虚地收下啦。”

七号船坞已经开始检票了。阿姆罗拿出终端机查看确认，再往检票员的终端上输入船票的序列码和密匙，立刻拿到了两枚登船资格磁卡。

“虽然听说这家运输公司的大老板是个任性的有钱人，真没想到能在宇宙里见到这种豪华客船配置。”看着眼前就比欧姆拉小一点、涂装精致的私人旗舰，阿姆罗微摇着头喃喃道。

不仅外部华丽，内部也真的是豪华客船。两人拿着磁卡穿过星级酒店似的长廊找到了对应的舱室。刷开门走进去的那一刻他们出现了不同程度的呆滞。

“所以情侣套餐的特殊之处，就是这个意思……”夏亚带上了房门，“这是哪里的高级情人旅馆么？”

“我有正在公费旅游的负罪感。”阿姆罗拿着磁卡的手有点抖，“不，不如说是公费嫖娼那种程度的……”

夏亚闷笑了一声，走进房间潇洒地坐进那张惊人的垂着纱幔的玫瑰色大圆床，交叠架起修长的双腿，墨镜一摘瞄着门口的青年。

“来都来了，”青瞳含着暧昧的光泽，“嫖完再走呗。”

“这样的宇宙牛郎我可没胆买。”阿姆罗把一张磁卡插进供电开关，走向落地窗边的沙发，坐下来开始卸口红。

“联络员好心拨款定了这么高级的旅途服务，尽量享受才不算浪费人的关照。”夏亚把自己挪到阿姆罗对面，动作轻快地转动沙发间小桌上的酒瓶，“一会儿陪我喝点？”

“波本吗？”阿姆罗移动视线找到了小桌下的小型冷藏库，于是点头应允，“可以喝一点儿加冰的，我不太会喝烈酒。”

在夏亚摆弄两个平底玻璃杯和酒瓶时，船身开始了震动。全船广播提示旅行船即将出港，舱室内的客人可以通过落地观景窗迎接宇宙进入视野。

“所有会闪烁的光芒都象征着逝去，时间、能量或人类的生命。”凝视着变为广阔漆黑的窗外，阿姆罗前倾身体将手掌贴上玻璃面，“因此，宇宙的美丽即是残酷。”

“你什么时候成为诗人了？”夏亚则完全没有看向那一侧，专注地准备倒酒。他从冷藏库里取出块球形冰块放进一个平底杯，一小块方冰放进另一杯，打开了艺术品般曲线玲珑的威士忌瓶。

“被关在笼子里的时候，想办法在事物中看出诗句歌曲是种改善心情的小伎俩。”阿姆罗的眼睛里开始映出显现的星辰，恍若散落在蓝丝绒幕布上的宝石与碎钻。他半跪在沙发里，双手撑上观景窗。

夏亚端着两杯威士忌绕过小桌，将三分之二杯酒液浸着冰球的那杯递到青年脸旁，凝了些水汽的玻璃杯身轻贴上那人柔软的脸颊。

“唔、…谢谢。”阿姆罗被冰得微微一缩，接过了酒杯，将坐姿恢复正常。

夏亚啜饮着醇烈的酒液坐回去，隔着小桌和对方轻轻碰杯，目光也投进了茫茫宇宙，远处万千星辉织就瑰丽的云雾，近处则是点点错落的稀疏光粒。

不经意转向身旁时夏亚撞进了那双蔚蓝色极其专注的目光，浓烈得几近具现化了其中热流。

“怎么了？”金发男人放下酒杯，以发挥出俊美容貌危险性的方式，无粹地顺了眉眼柔和地勾起唇角。

“……”阿姆罗啪地转过头，贴着杯沿抿了一小口酒液，“'对美丽的彗星看得出神了而已。”

“难得听到你说这类话。”

“我之前不也直接说过你长得好看么。”阿姆罗有点含糊地又喝了两口酒，声音越来越软，“知道这是实话所以说得出口。”

酒液下去了小半杯，红晕已经浮上了青年的脸，在颈间扩散。夏亚很想知道那米色的高领底下是不是也飘去了玫瑰色云霞。

在他还未采取行动时，阿姆罗突然豪迈地一仰脖子喝干了杯里的琥珀色，搁下酒杯吐着气，随后眯着水润的眼眸软绵绵地笑起来。

“在夏安，有次被强行拉去喝酒…，还被男人骚扰了，当时我醉了都记得很受惊吓。”青年捧着通红的脸颊略有些口齿不清，“把那个人摔了出去，砸到了店里的吧台上…然后，还是医生在那里…解围、帮我……”

连语序都开始混乱了，这个人是真的不能喝烈酒。

现在贸然乱碰喝醉的对方的话，自己会不会也吃上一回过肩摔，夏亚如此迟疑着按兵不动。毕竟他从来没有打赢这个人的经验。

“…夏亚，”阿姆罗在他顾虑间已经歪歪斜斜倒进了这边的沙发里歪向他，抬起双手把他扎拢的头发散了下来，像整理好玩偶衣装的孩童一样，眼神晶亮地勾着他的脖子糖分过高地笑，“果然…脸很漂亮……”

“嘛，总之谢谢。”夏亚也回敬似的将手指插入细柔的赤褐色之间搅散了对方定型的发卷，“你的医生没建议过你别随便喝醉吗？”

“嗯……菻医生有说过，”阿姆罗歪着脑袋努力从晕乎乎的感觉中搜索回忆 “…还说我完全醉了会特别黏着身边熟人…、索吻…，让我注意自主规制…。”

“索吻是怎么回事？”夏亚危险地眯细了些掠过寒意的青瞳。

“…唔，有次心情不好喝多了…，断片……”阿姆罗挂在他脖子上软软地摇动着身体，“医生说…我、在他开车的时候…、揪着他亲，特烦人……”

“如果那位医生当时真的什么也没做，我尊敬他。”夏亚捏住在胸前蹭着的人的下巴，语调咬得尖锐。

湿润的蔚蓝色还是极其无辜地望着他，仿佛不自知做了哪件会惹怒他的事。阿姆罗摇着头从夏亚的手指固定里挣脱出来，已经在散发热度的身躯密合地贴上对方。

“医生不会做的，他心里有想着的人……”带着酒精的暖气拂过夏亚的脸颊，“跟当时的我一样……”

体势被颠倒，夏亚陷进沙发一侧的柔软靠垫里，怔然看着用力把自己推倒的对方。压在他身上的人捞起铺开的金发中一绺，捏着发梢触碰浅弯的唇。

“…稍微这样呆一会儿。”阿姆罗的声音已是近似猫咪呜噜呜噜的细声。他完全卸去力气枕着男人的胸板，指间的金发滑落，呼吸声渐渐化为绵长幽缓的寝息。

睡着了？夏亚低头看着对方偶尔微颤的睫毛弧线，有种谨慎蓄力却打在棉花上的无奈感。

如此横陈在自己身上就更加明显，相对军人而言过于纤细的身形，比起坚实更多柔软的触觉。整个体格都比他小一圈，轻易就能抱个满怀，蕴含力量的腰肢现在也放松地塌下凹进的弧线。

夏亚慢慢回环一边手臂圈上对方的腰，右手轻轻从贴在胸口的蓬松鬈发的发顶抚揉至脑后。

怎么看也不像战场上的恶魔。

大概自己现在看上去也不像什么赤色彗星，只像个沉溺恋情的普通男人。夏亚唇边噙了浅笑，感受着彼此微热的体温，坠入半梦半醒的安然恍惚中。

有蜻蜓点水般的吻碰过唇角。

是先醒来的那个人在游戏？夏亚继续与微睡的混沌纠缠着，眼帘还不能立刻抬起。

『…果然，大佐现在满心都是阿姆罗的事呐……』

细柔的褐色指尖凉丝丝地划过他的眼睑，少女的身影在意识中被勾勒清晰。俏丽又隐含慈爱的笑靥，光雾凝结成的衣裙。

“拉拉……”他坐起来，余光看到身体还在沉眠，意识却是自由的。

『…嗯，大佐现在听得清吧……』少女坐在沙发靠背上，被室内顶灯的光线照得半透明，『……阿姆罗很担心大佐呢…』

“担心我？”

『…因为大佐还被期待着呀，被他人期待着登上舞台。』少女微微倾斜柔美的颈，像几欲起舞的天鹅，『…那是否是好事，对大佐有何意义…，阿姆罗为此不安着…』

“为何不直接问我……”

『大佐在知道阿姆罗的心情之前，不也一直不敢去正面询问么？』少女掩唇一笑，『阿姆罗也是，害怕听到无法认同的答案，而发现依然存在的、再度与大佐走向对立的可能性。』

“不存在的。”夏亚垂下目光看着熟睡的恋人，“我和他都决不会放开手的。”

『那就好，不过，未来充满不定的乱流……』少女腾空浮起，身姿在灯光中淡化，『要好好抓紧彼此呀……』

触感温暖的手指抚着男人的脸，令他很快清醒过来，找回了真实的视觉。顶灯的光芒落进视网膜中心，刺得他立刻抬手半遮在眼上。

“拉拉终于单独找你说话了？”阿姆罗从他身上爬起来，歪倚着靠背，还略带醉意地揉着眼睛。

“她说你在担心。”夏亚捋了把散乱的金发，凝重地与对方相视，“我不会去当政治舞台上傀儡表演的活祭品的，真有了实际去发起变革的意图，也会是在你的支持下采取行动。”

“诶，拉拉都知道了啊。”阿姆罗有点窘迫地轻轻用食指搔着脸颊，“我只是…有点在意早前听说的、哈曼•卡恩要求你去领导阿克西斯吉翁残党的事件…，她是你前任来着？”

“……，也不能说是。”金发男人瞟向沙发靠垫的穗边，手指在抱住的光滑缎面上磨蹭，“…是那时寻求慰藉和精神寄托的我，因优柔寡断犯下的错误。”

“一年战争刚结束时就遇上的、对你好感极高的NT少女，”阿姆罗一副看透了的表情，“你把她当做伤口的镇痛药了么？”

“这说法还真残忍……，我无法完全否定。”夏亚伸开手掌完全挡住了脸的上半，“不过，初对面时她才14岁，我原本是真的有些将她看做妹妹那样去相处的。”

“你那几年都呆在阿克西斯的话，我想是逐渐成熟的那位先开始对你索求更亲密关系的吧？”阿姆罗相当干脆地言中了并未亲自了解过的那些事态，“从对长辈的憧憬化为对个人的欲求。”

“是她十七岁的时候，卡恩少将的身体状况日渐恶化。有一天她忽然剪掉了长发跑来见我，要我作为她的伴侣站上复兴吉翁的领袖之位。”夏亚苍白地扯起了些嘴角，“我表态让她成为辅佐密涅瓦的摄政官，把领导阿克西斯的权杖塞进了她手里，接着顺水推舟地在反对派的肃清行动中放逐了自己，逃到了地球——然后开始极力寻找你。”

“怪不得哈曼•卡恩会以那种命令向奥古索要你，你相当于把想依靠你的小姑娘推上舞台，自己一走了之。”阿姆罗竖起手指下达判决，“这样再对面，居然不是杀之后快而是虽然有点扭曲地企图再续前缘，她是真的喜欢你本人。”

“承蒙厚爱，但我从前就没有那些意思，和她发展恋情或者领导阿克西斯都是。格利普斯战役前的重逢，看到密涅瓦变成那样，就连仅剩的来自回忆的好感都要被破坏。”夏亚缓缓吐气，双手掩面，“在阿克西斯的时期应该是我最心绪不宁、垂头丧气的时候了，那样的男人有什么吸引力？”

“我大概能理解有什么吸引力，解释起来有点复杂就是了。”阿姆罗托着下巴作认真思考状，“当然首先关键因素是，美型角色做什么都是有魅力的，这是真理。”

“那对我来说阿姆罗做什么都是有魅力的。”

“……没想到这都能被你反杀一招。”

“说情话这点上要是被你赢了可不行。”

阿姆罗耸耸肩表示认输，拿过一个干净杯子去饮水处接水。边小口含着微凉的纯净水，他好奇地拉开玄关边设计成拉门的通常是卫浴间的门一探究竟。

“哇——哦——”他的声音从听起来空间挺大的拉门内传出来，带着隐约回响。

门里的外间是盥洗室，模式化地、玻璃隔着的里面是淋浴间，最里面赫然有一个装饰成和式温泉般的长方形小浴池。

“你喜欢浴池？”跟过来看情况的夏亚扶着对方的肩向里望。

“条件所限淋浴的时候更多，不过把身体浸在温度恰好的热水里的舒畅感果然还是最棒了。”阿姆罗抱起双肩，闭着眼荡漾着欢悦地感叹。

“…说来，我记事至今不怎么记得清泡澡的感觉。”夏亚少许惊讶地捶在自己的掌心。

“这类经验会那么罕有？”

“嗯，附浴缸的浴室也多半只淋浴就出去。”夏亚确实不知怎的形成了这个习惯，许是对早在清晰记忆外的、童稚时有过的奢侈的松懈感下意识抗拒。

阿姆罗二话不说已经在动手解他的衬衫扣子。

“想做什么？”

“有些事情总要及时尝试。”解完扣子的人沿着他的肌肉轮廓抚摸，在皮带上以指节轻敲，“就像拥抱以前的敌人，或者，”蔚蓝色淘气地眨了眨，“就像公费……”

夏亚拉过人的领子侵略性十足地吻了上去，于是青年忘了本想说的下一个词。

“唔、好了！”阿姆罗挣开来退后一步，抿了抿湿润的唇，“我只是单纯地邀请你去泡澡。”

“听上去容易单纯不了。”

“敢浪费浴池时间的话，我可会认真动武的。”青年的神情与曾几何时驾驶服头盔下的锋芒毕露之感重叠了。

为没打赢过对方依旧心虚的男人乖乖点头。

“……所以只有我进来泡？”

总之言听计从地跨进浴池的夏亚双臂搁在浴池边垫着下巴，穿过和情人旅馆一样的浴室与主卧间的玻璃墙，盯住趴在大床上划拉终端机屏幕的人。

本应是彼此听不清的，也许是两人的心思过于容易同调。阿姆罗转脸对上他的视线：“我不想带着醉意泡澡，等会儿再说。”

夏亚按照对方的建议靠上浴池一边，缓缓伸展肢体，然后在暖融融的水里像水草一样放松。奇妙的轻松和平静在细微的水波粼粼间弥漫了周围的空气，身体被温暖的浮力柔柔地托住，内心深处也能安稳地沉淀下来。

确实非常美妙，肯定令人上瘾。夏亚也完全懂了不想破坏浴池时间的心情。

他用毛巾擦着尾端浸湿的长发、裹上浴袍回到房间里时，阿姆罗欲盖弥彰地突然关掉终端放到一边。

“已经在重新放水了，等等你就可以去泡。”夏亚坐上床边，别有深意地看了眼终端机又看了看面色不太自然的青年，“是什么？还得躲着我。”

“…只是网络讨论区，没什么。”阿姆罗抿着嘴拿起终端，按亮屏幕给对方看，“下意识地藏起来而已。”

“RPS？”

““基于真实人物的二次虚构创作，这个意思。””

“我没有眼花的话，这个版块最顶端好像是我们的名字。”

“白色流星和赤色彗星的配对意外地从一年战争结束以后挺受欢迎的。”阿姆罗愉快地滑了滑长长的滚动区。

“你是指，现在翻到的那一大段文字，描写的是外人想象的我和你的故事？”

“没错。”

“哦，好吧，我都不知道你竟然被外界想成是个有严重暴力倾向和控制狂症状的施虐癖。”夏亚心情复杂地蹙起眉。

“如果你仔细往下看，还能看到更精彩的。”阿姆罗却不在意这些虚拟的中伤般，隐忍着笑把页面继续下滑。

“‘赤色彗星竟然是个OMEGA，这意外收获令白色恶魔勾起了藏匿漆黑邪念的笑容。这个人再也无法逃离他了，他会成为夏亚的番，让扭断翅膀的金丝雀在笼中孕育结合美丽与强大的子嗣……’所以OMEGA又是什么？这里的我还可以怀孕？这些人都在想什么？——阿姆罗，为什么你这么开心？”夏亚的表情从略显惊愕、呆滞茫然到匪夷所思迅速转换，疑问句一连珠地冲口而出。

“唉……哈哈……不行不行…，听你读出来杀伤力不一般大……”阿姆罗捂着肚子窝在床上笑得浑身乱颤，“反正有种专用来创作的世界观里男性可以生育…哈哈，可能因为你给外界的印象是金发碧眼的落难王子之类的…而我是所谓的‘天生战神’、‘冷血恶魔’…，所以我是top的文章比较多…哎，我软禁期间其实也看了不少这类创作，解闷特别有奇效。真的，你想象不到作者们能有多少奇思妙想。”

“算了，我不想象，请让我不谙世事。”夏亚觉得再听下去自己的世界观会被无情地扩展向新的大门。

“那我最后说一下吧。刚刚那篇文章里后来你怀孕了，我从监禁虐待你到发现自己爱上了你，就把你放出牢笼锁在身边。一次对你的暗杀事件里我帮你挡了枪而重伤，于是你也发现你爱上了我。最后我们带着孩子结婚归隐，这结局是不是很美满？”

“我肯定是靠爱情的力量坚持听你说完的。”夏亚把一讲完故事又接着笑成一团的人按牢，毫无浪漫手法地把对方的外套迅速扒了下来，“该到时间了，笑到没力气的话要我抱你去浴室吗？”

“不——不用了，我这就去。”察觉到重大危险的First NewType一骨碌起身，打开加速引擎般钻进了拉门。

遗留在玫瑰色被面中的终端机被夏亚颤巍巍地拿了起来，他谨慎调整过呼吸频率，慢慢地绷直小臂肌肉，就像握着准备发射的超级米加粒子炮的扳机。

然后他咬住下唇，凝神开始翻阅。

＼

—TBC—


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 浴衣play/观景窗play/中出

>>>

“你真要看的话，我该推荐你从首页置顶的精华目录入门的。”

阿姆罗拭着滑落颈窝的水滴，坐在撑着额头神情仿佛刚经历一场宇宙大爆炸的男人身边。

“直接看近期热度排序对你可能太刺激了点儿。”

他拿过自己的终端，从那篇标题与预警都刺目寒心的连载退回版块首页，点开了一个飘红的讨论楼。

“喏，人气短篇选。”

夏亚动作发僵地把屏幕推回去：“域名我记下了，以后想不开要刺激自己我就知道该看哪儿。”

阿姆罗说不准是幸灾乐祸还是期待地笑意愈浓，翻开对方这会儿的浏览记录，越看越真切地产生了怜悯。

“……你把几篇著名黑暗系都看了？”阿姆罗钦佩地抚摸着低下脸去的男人头顶，“有的我都没敢看下去。”

夏亚歪倒下去枕上恋人的大腿，环住对方的腰过紧地收拢手臂，脸埋进对方腰腹部衣料间。他的手和肩头都在微微颤抖，声音也是：“那里面的我找上了囚禁你进行实验的联邦研究所，想把你抢走。”

阿姆罗若有所思地微启双唇，轻轻抚着恋人的长发，但又一言不发。

“……可那里的我见到的是研究所里保存的你的遗体。”

“那一篇作者预警了有角色死亡，我就没往下看。没想到，”阿姆罗嘲弄似的笑着，“最早死亡的居然是我这个主角。”

“可怕的虚构作品。”夏亚翻过身仰躺，伸出手仔细触摸对方沐浴后还沾着湿气的双颊，“令人不安。”

“虚构很容易否定，”阿姆罗将手放在男人腹部，象征性地以弧线轨迹来回摸了摸，“就和你不可能怀孕一样。”

“和军人的生命危险不一样。”眼里似有薄冰微融，夏亚双手拢着对方两颊，静默几秒后忽现的微笑像泉水中透光的气泡升腾绽放，“还好，现在的你是真实的。”

随即夏亚才注意到地下落了些目光，仔细看着对方身上换过的服饰。

“和式浴衣？”

“在下层架子上看到了，就穿来试试。”阿姆罗抬抬手臂展现衣袖上与躯干部分相应的暗纹，衣袖过长的部分从手前垂下，“裁剪很正统，展开的话整片花纹能拼合成一幅图案的样子。”

“我十几岁的时候，在某本书里读到，”夏亚抚摸着纤维柔软的水色浴衣前襟，手指下滑过绑得挺细致的腰带，“传统的和服穿法底下是不穿内衣的。”

“对青春期男孩的心灵造成了震撼么？”

“震撼的余波至今犹在。”

“还挺巧，正好遵循了传统。”阿姆罗并无他意般轻抚大腿附近的布料，贴合身体曲线的细褶描摹出其下直接紧包住的温软存在。

夏亚只能将此解读为邀请信号。

倒进柔软细腻的玫瑰色缎面时，阿姆罗看见了纱幔顶部的秘密，小声咋舌，侧过脸避开视线。

“别在这做。”他语调冷静干脆，屈膝顶在俯压下来的金发男人腹部，一手指向床上方。

这让夏亚短暂地武装起意识与全身的肌肉，仰头准备发现什么表明处境并不安全的异常。可没有，他看到的是不充足光线中模糊的镜像：深沉的暗色蔷薇环绕着宽袖与下摆铺散的青色身影，而覆在这之上的他自己正对床顶镜子的面容也只能看清围着金色的轮廓。

“不想对着镜子？”夏亚低头探究地问，手快地就要去扯水色和服的交领。

“绝对不，绝对。”顶在夏亚小腹上的膝盖危险地下移了些，实在地向男人的弱点方向用多了几分力，阿姆罗的表情毫无矫饰的反感，大有敢强迫的话对方下半身的下半生就可以省了的威胁意味。

金发男人以思忖神情慢慢直起身，稍作踌躇后横抱起床上的人向房间里边走去。

后背贴上有较大向外弧度的观景窗时阿姆罗有点懵，但夏亚已经压进他腿间罩住了他的身体，使情势无法动摇。大敞的浴衣下摆翻起在大腿边，勉强挡住确无内着的胯间。在光滑斜面上失去支撑的慌乱令他攀附住身前的人，完全陷入被动。

“旁边就是很宽敞的沙发。”

“所以？”夏亚调整着两人的体势，让自己得以成为对方的支撑。

“玻璃有点冷…，唔！”左腿被握着脚踝拉高搭上对方肩头，阿姆罗觉得整个身体都因此差点滑下去，立刻抵住赤裸腿根的另一份体温急促了他的呼吸。

“很快就不会了。”夏亚的指腹贴着青年的脚腕到脚背摩挲着，他低头印下几个吻在对方绷紧的小腿，从膝窝将湿痕以舔舐延续至大腿内侧中间，叼着最细嫩处的浅色肌肤吸吮出残梅样的红痕。

“…夏亚…，别咬……”阿姆罗颤抖着压抑了喘息，对方那张绮丽端正的脸贴近大腿间的视觉刺激相当强。男人在奶白色的丰柔内侧来回用舌尖勾撩着，间或咬下一口。快感就如神经末梢上溅起的火花，散落着炙烫进体内，活化了流动的情热。

“已经没那么冷了吧。”夏亚亲吻着位置最微妙的一个齿痕，伸出左手将对方浴衣的前襟左右拉开，连带着原本虚掩住对方下体的水色布料被扯向上方。

半隐半露的实际状况毫无遮拦地被展现，尚是浅色的那根稍有翘起的迹象，先端才沁出隐约一点清液。比此更加濡湿的是下方浅影中的穴口，周围呈现着被大量液体完全湿透的滑腻感，微透出湿漉漉的肉粉色。

“阿姆罗……”夏亚觉得喉咙有些紧，听见自己的呼吸声粗砺了许多，“已经准备过了？”

“…在盥洗室里翻东西时找到了润滑，”阿姆罗攀着对方肩背的手臂无意义地挪了一下，视线平静地看着男人浴袍领口里，“然后，嗯，自己准备了。”

“我没先提出要做的话，打算怎么办？”夏亚向湿热内部探入两指，撑开含着些许水剂的软热，右手压好肩上随之猛地弹动的小腿，“早知道等你主动邀请才更好。”

“想太多。我八成会把你直接摔进沙发里为所欲为。”阿姆罗绷紧了脚尖，急促地喘过几口气，抬脸看着男人的青瞳微挑起一边眉弓，“两成换成摔在地毯上。”

“那也挺好，留到下次。”夏亚俯低身体，唇碰上身下人的颈。此前在这里留过的痕迹都已淡化，记得对方有过的要求，他只蹭着颈窝下侧经过锁骨留了几处薄红吻迹。接着他极轻地以唇碰了碰从浴衣前襟下暴露的还有些红肿的乳尖，没再折腾这两颗之前屡次受偏爱所害的脆弱果实。

内部的手指并起弯曲，刮蹭着应激减缓的肉壁，在阿姆罗体内引燃起激烈程度的愉悦的同时，夏亚将自身硬直与抽出的手指交替，缓缓往确认过开扩度的泥泞穴口中没进了前端。

“……，可以接受吗？”夏亚压下上身并拉高了对方左腿，堪堪将膝里压在肩侧，令结合部分一次深入大半。

阿姆罗肩背绷紧着扭转上身侧伏在凌乱水色上，视域边际映入宇宙的冷酷光芒的同时，嵌入体内的膨大搏动的热源张扬着让他战栗的存在感。

“没问题…大概……”他脸颊压在浴衣卷曲水流的纹样上，泛了层水膜的眼睛看星辰像沉在浅海中仰视那些不安定而无序运行着的流光溢彩，“…进来吧。”

出于无意义的对背后的缀满碎光的无边黑暗的敬畏，阿姆罗咬住了水色的布料，不肯把声音放出去。吻上他肋侧的男人的器物完全填满了被顺从地撑开的窄道，抽插着让被炙热摩擦过的软嫩内壁痉挛不已。

夏亚蹭着他耳前敏感带，嗓音低柔地说想听他的声音。

对方真切的请愿语调简直让人一不小心就会着了道。阿姆罗只在越发照顾重点的一阵顶撞里咬紧了唾液浸湿的纤维。

“为什么不行？”本该为欲情昏暗的青瞳看向被质问者时偏偏目光如流转火彩，夏亚的口吻执拗又灼然，还有些平白受委屈的好孩子般的不满。

阿姆罗拿最后那一项最没辙。他调整好状态确信自己能尽量把多余的声音锁在嗓子里，找准了机会开口：“因为现在…宇宙…。”

他转着泪眼吐出半句乍听起来电波系十足的答案，极快地重新咬住了近旁的布料。

夏亚能够理解又无法理解。能够理解的是对方对宇宙环境有某种特殊的反应，无法理解的是意识也十分相容的状态下自己却不被影响。

“…看到宇宙，会怎样？”夏亚停止了腰间动作，凑在对方耳垂边，用会将气息拂过的肌肤熏红的方式低声索要答案。

“……”阿姆罗磨磨蹭蹭地松开了被咬出一片水渍的浴衣袖子，“我想是过去接受的心理暗示的遗留影响……”

“对宇宙的恐惧？”

“恐惧是不至于了，好像会有些判断为过激行为后的自制倾向。”阿姆罗微翘起嘴唇，接着转脸抬起湿润的蔚蓝眼眸看向极近的青瞳，“…可以麻烦动一动吗？”

夏亚被这转折引得轻声一笑，左手捏住身下人的脸阻拦他继续封口行为：“那就让声音发出来。”

“可是……”

“克服暗示残留，”夏亚柔和地稍稍眯细了眼睛，轻轻摇晃了腰，观察到对方瞬息间咬紧牙关的反应，“从降低难度开始。”

“…怎么做？”阿姆罗在掠过身体的短暂的过电感中乱了呼吸微带喘意，手掌下的浴衣揉皱起来。

“会把叫出来视为过激举动的话，换作念出我的名字如何？”夏亚柔和地吻吻对方磨出红印的唇角，“在亲密时刻呼唤恋人总该是普通行为。”

不容商量便再度开始的侵入更加急促，稍斜角度密集地频频撞过敏感点，明确的是非磨得承受者喊出声不可。

“……夏、嗯…夏亚…！你…唔……”阿姆罗用力收紧的指尖在舷窗玻璃上打滑，眼尾的湿气凝聚起漫散红潮。体内驯熟的湿软对没入的硬热紧密纠缠，黏附着性器表面律动着将它含入深处，如蚀入感官内侧的烈火的刺激仿佛要灼伤他。第一个音节出口就打破了禁制，湿嗒嗒的布料被弃置，压低却更显靡糜劣情的零散呻吟声落到了如愿的金发男人耳内。

“这样就好。”夏亚将左手覆上对方扯起布料的右手，紧密契合间传出的潮湿钝音往空气中散布浓厚的欲望气息。眼前的人还染着沐浴后的湿意，露出的肌肤上凝着润泽水汽，眼睫急颤着半掩的蔚蓝里则因此刻欢愉流动着涟漪艳影。

失去了大部分室内灯光，身下躯体上反倒是从背后宙域映入的虚渺冷调更为清楚，水色衣物折射投散的银青光晕也营造着寒冷的假象。结合中令人肌腱紧绷的热度还在上升，在夏亚发狠地破开收缩密合的紧热内里时仿佛滚烫得叫人发抖。

“…！突然、那么……”阿姆罗肩头剧烈战栗着反仰背脊，依靠着的玻璃斜面让他被体重按向正侵入他的男人胯间，把完全坚挺的雄物一次次全部吞下，使得身体更深更脆弱的部分也被反复凿开撑满，“啊……夏亚…、…”

左腿被拉高固定在人肩上，右腿在上位的本能中勾住夏亚的腰，阿姆罗完全向对方敞开身体予取予求，溢落的泪水泅开在布料印绘的水纹中间。

被对方炙热欲望抻张的内壁黏膜轻易地将大量浓烈快感注入体内，充盈着四肢百骸，这种快感令他上瘾，为和这个人的“行为”的滋味贪恋且醉狂。

夏亚左手抓住浴衣腰间已经歪歪斜斜松散变形的腰带，摸清楚结构之后几下解开了这条群青色的宽布。他手指点在阿姆罗微微发颤的小腹上，表达爱怜般轻抚着。

“那些人为了虚构男性能孕育的世界观编了不少像模像样的理论。”夏亚的青瞳沉浸梦幻地垂下来凝视着手指在柔软肌肤上滑动的痕迹，“很厉害…，有哲学家曾说人类的可能性…”

“…如果你在想的是我猜的事…唔，…先停止做梦…。”阿姆罗拍开那只手，半恼地收紧绞住对方器物的内里使得对方稳不住脸色，不良似的吊起嘴角，“要不，射进来…试试会不会怀上？”

“别做糟糕的挑衅，清理会增加你的负担。”夏亚的喉结滚动着，却尽量表现镇定，“而且……”

“你刚才…兴奋了对不对…、哈……”阿姆罗并不肯放过针对他的机会，唇边噙着恶劣的戏谑，自己左手探上小腹慢慢抚到人鱼线附近，拇指划着半圈磨蹭，“…现在也…很满，射进来会更涨吧……”

露骨的挑拨下理性领地大范围陷落，夏亚在握着的身下人的膝弯一紧力度，陡然增加硬热物事的进出动势，无规律重重擦磨着内壁。

承受者被急变的情事节奏促得眼眶更红了一圈，泪水不断因身体的震晃溅落几星；颊上渐浓的潮红飘散上耳垂，连耳廓也全泛着湿暖的淡绯。他的呻吟还是咬得低哑破碎，却充满直白放浪的愉悦情绪，多半内容都是洒过糖霜般的音调拼出的夏亚的名字。

阿姆罗右手攀上对方肌肉绷起的小臂，失焦边缘的蔚蓝色望过去，左手仍然微屈起覆在因媾合而抽动不已的小腹上，细语由挑衅变为引诱的同义言辞。

“请吧…，”探出舌尖湿润干燥的唇，他像是溶了月晕的蔚蓝眼睛透过微颤泪光将视线聚焦入上方的青眸，勾住人躯干的右腿折起在对方后腰，阻止深处的硬热过多抽离，“你不也是想的……”

“但是，…唔。”夏亚确实意识到临界已近，他试图不去看身下人官能感浓艳的表情，吸附着他的柔嫩濡湿有意的收紧引发涌向更高浪潮的快感。

还是赢不了，夏亚在甜蜜的侵蚀中有些昏眩地想，即使现在他才是侵占并肆意摆布对方的角色也罢。但实际上，被他侵袭到凌乱不堪地步的那方，在深层意味上才是罪行的主使。被吸引的行凶者自愿交出大部分情感与行为的支配权，寻求着拥有对方的实感犯行不止。

阿姆罗握着他的左手，向贴着水色布料的湿红脸颊拉过去。夏亚能了解对方的意思，指尖贴着柔软触感向那双微张着吐出细声喘吟的唇移动，接着指尖就被温凉的湿软蹭了一下。

夏亚血液中的躁动又高涨了一层。他的食指被浅含进对方湿润发红的唇瓣间，隐现的粉色舌尖在指腹上软绵绵地摩擦，不时多探出些去舔舐指节内面脆弱处，齿缘偶尔磕在他的指甲侧边。做着这种事的同时，对方依然是在他的进犯中醉于欲情的迷茫神态，水波粼粼的蓝眼睛从云雾彼侧俯瞰着无焦点的景象，泪珠挂在沾湿的纤软睫毛上，坠落则消散于红热潮湿的微下垂的眼尾。

这个人实在是——

夏亚某种程度上心悦诚服地迎来完全溃败。

他俯身勾着对方微探的舌尖压上另一双唇，将蓄积满涨的欲流注入进承受者抽搐着的狭窄内腔。紧随着被推上高潮的青年在热络的接吻中吞下声音泪水纷落，黏糊白液喷洒在水色布料之间腹部的细腻肌肤上。

结束了亲吻，阿姆罗带着喘息低头，神思恍惚似看未看地眨了眨眼，将小腹上的白浊随意抹开，凝视着指间的黏液。在他把手指挪近唇边之前，左腕被拽了过去。

阿姆罗歪了点脑袋，盯着细细舔舐自己指间的男人，蔚蓝色里的雾气渐渐沉淀。他右手搭上自己的下腹，在脐窝边沿轻轻打转：“…你果然喜欢这样……”

“你无需为此就忍受不快。”算是放弃了否认被言中的性癖，夏亚浅咬了下手中握持的对方的指节，轻得一点齿痕也不会印下，“我和你做不是只求取悦自己。”

“忍受？”阿姆罗伸直被握住的手指点上男人的唇，“非要我说得太直可迟钝过度了。”

看到眼前人还略有疑虑的脸色，阿姆罗清了清嗓子，凌然正气地整理好表情勾勾手指，示意对方把脸凑过来。

“我挺喜欢感觉到你的东西流进来。”他右手搂着夏亚的脖子，贴着金发里白皙泛粉的耳廓吐息暧昧，内容刻意说得直白无比，“感觉到被你顶着深处射在里面。”

夏亚猛地退开一段距离，捂住泛起火热的耳朵，浮现淡红黏着丝缕金发的脸庞更加汗津津了些。他定了定神，映照对方面影的青瞳里海潮暗涌。

“'做的时候，还喜欢什么？再多说些。”夏亚放开了人的左腕，手撑在对方脸颊边，用身体的阴影完全覆盖了他俯视着的人。

“欸，呃……”阿姆罗有点儿把自己玩进去了的危机感，但也只有顺着对方了，“嗯，喜欢…接吻。热烈的、只是触及的，都很喜欢。”

“我也是。”夏亚低下头把人亲得五迷三道都快忘了好好换气才退开，“…下一个。”

“…哈啊……，嗯…喜欢……”阿姆罗喘息着找回意识，视线自然而然地望上去和对方碰在一起，话语突然就有点磕绊，“…喜欢被…爱抚胸部……”

“我以为你讨厌这项。我碰到胸的时候反应总是很大。”夏亚帮身下人拉起浴衣，勉强把前襟摆回位置上，“情绪也总是不太好。”

“因为，和你做过以前，就算碰到也没有多不得了。”阿姆罗把交领拉得更紧，“太不习惯变化，……但确实…很舒服。”

“看来以后要多照顾这里。”夏亚点过身下躯体胸前被浴衣覆盖的两侧微凸的位置，引得对方难耐似的一阵颤抖，甚至体内都小小地收缩着。湿润体腔内的雄物被吸得跳动几下，再度开始恢复精神。

“…换个地方……”察觉到还相连着的部分热胀的变化，阿姆罗抬起左腿力气绵软地蹭蹭对方的腰，倒也没几分阻止事态发展的意思，“玻璃真的很冷。”

从观景窗彼方渗透进来的宇宙的寒意，持续在背脊中冻结，意识里侧都能凝成虚幻的冰花，像织就囚捕心灵的精巧冰冷的猎网。让人产生将被这片漠然的混沌捕获甚至消融其间的恍惚念头。

阿姆罗将双臂绕过身前人的颈紧紧搂住，身躯密着贴合上去依附在对方身上。人类的体温，鲜活身体的切实触感，比什么药物都有效的安定剂。

他们辗转到了几步远的宽敞长沙发里。

夏亚往后斜压着软垫和绒面靠背，双手握着坐在自己腰胯上、轻微抽动的小腹里还埋着自己性器的人紧绷的腰肢。缓慢但深入的捣弄中黏液被挤压泛起泡沫的情色音节细碎响动着，和对方绵甜的呻吟交缠。

“别太…做过了…”阿姆罗紧攀着男人肩背，双手为了维持身体借力点失去了自由，只能放任对方埋首隔着薄薄的浴衣舔咬胸前微凸，“…哈啊、会没法…蹭到衣服……”

浴衣松掩着的前襟身体晃动间渐渐散开从肩头下滑，让包裹其内的肌肤暴露愈多。夏亚不愿多等地咬住敞露度微妙的领边往外扯开，直接含住已是艳红的乳尖，水音粘腻地吸吮着饱胀弹性的肉粒。被他的性器撑开的窄热甬道又急又紧地收缩着，催促他加剧了顶撞力度。

阿姆罗被体内猛烈的突入顶弄得一瞬间连声音都叫不出来，胸口传来的紊乱酥麻的快意把盈眶边缘的泪水激得坠如点雨，有的泪珠沿颌线滴在锁骨下往胸口滑落，被对方在乳首旁打转的舌尖卷走。

两侧敏感的乳粒都被亵玩得硬立鲜艳，同时凭借姿势过于深入柔嫩甬道的粗硕柱体碾着易感点急狠进出，阿姆罗的意识嗡鸣着被庞大巨兽般的快感践踏撕扯，下腹不断痉挛的肌肉间泛起酸疼感。

余韵使得欲情累积得更快更密集，双方都容易地接近了绝顶的界限。高潮时阿姆罗几乎泣不成声地掐紧了夏亚的肩，气息破碎地呢喃着对方的名字，被再度的凉浊注满了湿黏不堪的深处隙间。

稍后浴室里的清理行为差点演变成第三次。阿姆罗及时摸到顶端花洒的旋钮打开最大水流的冷水，将一切降温到偃旗息鼓。

“…真的热衷和我做？”

阿姆罗拨弄着浴池里的水面，向靠在对面的人发问。

“什么让你认为我可能并不热衷？”夏亚稍抬脚踝蹭了蹭水下近旁对方的大腿外侧，“我自认表现得已经非常通俗易懂了。”

“把现在的关系先放到一边，来看的话，我觉得我们好感的女性类型说不定很相近。”阿姆罗双手搁在低于水面少许的膝盖上，十指指尖相对着一碰一碰，“你看，我们以前都是异性取向。嗯——就是想知道你会不会对和同性的性交涉——生理感觉没那么适应，因为感情因素才表现出情形需要的热情积极……”

“你有感觉到我是在假装热情地抱你？”夏亚顺着人的脚背、脚踝到小腿肚的柔软弧线摸索过去，被溅起小片水花躲开了。

“感觉不到。但毕竟你演技很好。”阿姆罗把一侧手臂放在浴池边沿，歪头枕上去，暴露出的缀着水珠的颈部线条令对面的男人暗中舔了舔犬齿，“要是你想特意掩饰，我也很难看穿。”

“和这个问题相反，我认为自己远远没表现出热衷程度的上限，可能除非像虚构创作里那样让我彻底标记你才能满足一部分。”夏亚倾身探臂捉住了对方留在膝上的那只手，“我更担心你的身体情况。”

“……”阿姆罗深吸一口气把下半脸沉进了水里，吐了会儿细小的泡泡，又冒出来，“仅仅最初有过些异样…，现在不如说身体相性太好了，适应充分得有点可怕。”

“我想知道，”夏亚的表情谨慎起来，“你有没有为了照顾我的自尊之类的、在体验并不好的时候假装享受。”

“明明是受欢迎型的男人，对床技没信心吗？”阿姆罗半讽地勾唇笑着，曲起指节挨蹭对方掌心。

“和男性我确实经验不足，当然判断不好技术如何……”夏亚抽回手扶着浴池边沿，视线向斜下角逸散。

“体验太差那我早把你踹下去翻身当top了。”阿姆罗声色爽朗，比了个国际通用限制级骂街手势，目光里暗凝剑芒，“——你这脸俊身材优还器大活好的家伙！可恶！想想就来气！”

“往好处想，”夏亚向鼓着脸颊再次将下半脸没进水中的人温情脉脉地劝慰，“这个家伙是你男朋友。”

抬起脸坐正，阿姆罗一边用手背擦开脸庞上的水渍，并轻轻甩掉发梢上的水珠，一边眯起眼睛盯着对方：“…是啊。附带情敌数未知。”

“我很专一。”

“不是指拈花惹草。”阿姆罗将屈在池底的腿部转成半跪姿势，攀住浴池两边挪动着将上身斜靠过去，停在以半臂距离压在对方近前上方的状态，“意思是说，不要随时散发多余的魅力，魅力聚合体先生。”

对这一指控夏亚以懵懂神情眨眨眼，注意力不禁转向的是眼前对方的姿态。

在浴池里泡得泛粉的肩头稍微耸起，汪了浅浅一层水的锁骨轮廓线清楚不少，附近情事里新留的痕迹们化作散落在牙白肌色上的花瓣；湿漉漉的暖色脸颊显出比平常无法忽视得多的稚气感，轻咬着的唇进一步增强了这一印象；湿掉的鬈发渗出的细小水流从颈旁经过肩侧流下，落进淹没胸口的水面；凝视这边的蓝眼睛里漾着盈水的星光，碎光洒落在焦糖色睫毛每每眨动时。

“那是我的台词才对，魅力聚合体。而且很明显你还没有足够的自觉。”夏亚用虎口抵上人的下巴捏着对方柔软丰润的脸颊，“这事你可没立场针对我。”

“什么自觉？”阿姆罗是真诚的状况外。

“比如，要是协作任务中有个一起行动的卡拉巴成员、年轻男性，在休息聊天间言词热络地夸你长得好看，你会怎么想？”

“嗯……，是个善良还非常客气的人。”

“这就是缺乏自觉，而且还缺乏警惕。”夏亚微锁眉头叹了口气，干脆把因为支撑滑动而贴得越来越近的人按进怀里，溅起一大片冲到池外的浪花，满意地感到对方挣扎几下后乖乖在臂弯间软化。

双手按着他胸口伏在他怀里的人抿起嘴唇，像个好学生一样歪着头安安静静等他说下去。于是夏亚什么也不想说了。

感应到征兆的阿姆罗背脊一震，放在身下躯体胸板上的双手握起，眼神暗下去，语气渐冷：“话说完了就放开我，或者控制一下顶到我的东西。”

“记得这次航程有二十几个小时。”夏亚顾左右而言他，从水面上到水下抚摸着阿姆罗浅而细的脊柱沟，停在最后一截脊骨尾端以指尖打转划弄着，“现在第一个十小时才过一半。”

“呜…、”被瞄准的后腰中央是敏感带，阿姆罗脊背过电似的轻哼出声，感到小腹上蹭着的热源越加膨胀，松握拳状的右手缓缓攥紧，“…你该不会…？”

“阿姆罗会弃我不顾么？”金发男人困扰地恳求般垂着美丽的晴空色眼眸凝视对方。

不会。

阿姆罗作势狠狠掐住对方的脖子，接受了意味着又一次开端的亲吻。

浴池中的水被放干时已微凉，浴室柜子里又两件浴袍被取走。

夏亚把睡着的人抱回了玫瑰色床铺。他在幔帐围绕的暗影间薄被里，弯下身躯搂住与自己誓约未来者。这张床相拥而眠都还有太多空间，与之相对，躺在中间的人感到充裕内心的满足。

像幽暗岩窟里盘踞着珍宝的巨龙。

不愿想象也无法接受，宝物落入他人之手那样的事。

＼

—TBC—


End file.
